Fate:covenant apotheosis
by Heavy Valor
Summary: "That which cannot be surrendered-" To win this Chalice, I would give that and more.[–By my sword of promised victory][–I am the bone of my sword][–If the world is destined for even greater chaos][–The power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude] I have become all Heaven's virtue, covered in all Hades' evil. With this, I am the greater evil. This is my fated ascension.
1. Day -4: Impermanent Everyday

I don't know what I'm saying.

I don't know what this pain is.

My limbs are burning.

This pain … What was once one blade is now multiplied thousandfold.

This blade- These blades slide down into my back, shrieking though the silent line, the closed and clenched muscles that try to contain everything, begging stop it, stop it, stop it-

Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut.

I keep telling myself this, trying to close the circuit in my mind, but-

I am being consumed by these words.

* * *

"I want to be a hero of justice."

"Ah. That's a noble sentiment. A little childish, but we are children, after all. Well, then. Let me ask you this. Do you know the nature of justice?"

"-It's about saving people."

I said it so simply back then. Even as a child, I could say this and understand a little bit of it.

Even in the discussions of two children, we could say these simple things with such understanding.

"Don't you think that's strange? Justice revolves around righting wrongs. There would be no need for it if people didn't commit wrongs. Justice guarantees that wrongs will not happen again."

He gestured grandly. It looked impressive, for our age.

"After all, punitive retribution has been the standard of justice for millennia. You'll have to explain what sort of justice 'saving people' is, Shirou."

I nod. That makes sense.

"I guess … Everyone can be saved. I don't think there has to be one who can't be saved. There can be a justice of 'everyone can be saved.' People really are valuable in that way, Lelouch."

Already, I knew his reply. I had worded it poorly. No, rather …

I forgot to include my assumptions.

There, right there, was his sneer.

"That's self-satisfaction, then. You'd just enable suffering for each 'valued' person. Without consequences, suffering reigns. Punishment has to be given to the wrongdoers, and rewards are given to the champions. It's only fair."

It sounds a bit like a lecture, but I don't blame him. I can't blame him, because he's saying this to reassure himself.

"Every single theory of justice states this- utilitarian, retributive, restorative, and distributive. 'Life for life, wound for wound, stripe for stripe.' Who says that value can't be expressed that way-"

"No. It _can't_."

"-Shirou?"

He looked at me with widened eyes.

Honestly …

Like him, I was surprised by how I replied.

"That can't be right. No, that can't be right. Those lives- the lives of the wrongdoers, too- they mean something. You're willing to make them suffer, and you're assuming that those people can't be saved."

"And where is this commandment that they can? Shirou, we talked about this. Everything you've said revolves around an ideal without execution or justification. You have no explanation for this sort of salvation."

… He's right. I don't have an answer.

But he's wrong, too.

"But you can't explain it, either. What you want is self-satisfaction too. Somebody hurt Nunnally, and you want someone to blame. Everything you've told me is based on that. That's why you can't explain it."

His face tells me I guessed right.

I didn't give him a chance to reply, and I nodded in self-agreement.

"Your- What is it? Your standard and your basis- that's what it is. You're trying to explain justice in logical standard with an emotional basis. Didn't you tell me that any sort of 'ethos' taints a 'logos' argument?"

"I- But you don't accept my explanations-"

But that was all he said. He thought for a while, and I stood there patiently.

"Then tell me. What sort of ideal is it that lets _you_ say salvation is justice?"

Honestly-

Honestly, honestly, honestly. I couldn't say. That ideal was just that- an idealistic thought.

It was more of 'an impossible pipe dream,' an impossible pipe dream trying to escape the sewage sloshing inside. But no matter what, a superhero would be one if they saved everyone in spite of that.

… I was embarrassed. Even as a child, I knew that 'to be a superhero' was an embarrassing aspiration.

I guess that's why I saved- silenced him with my inadequate reply.

"I'll fight to save people. That's enough."

He was silent at that.

… Most would say 'Isn't that enough?'

But I told him it just was.

* * *

Day -4: Impermanent Everyday

January 28, 2017 a.t.b., 1603 hours

Route 5, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11

* * *

"And today, we had beautifully chilly and crisp weather to end off this January. Highs in the 30's, folks, so button up those jackets. We have a nor'easter coming in, so the Ministry of Emergency Services is advising all subjects of the Empire to stay indoors when the snow makes landfall at 8PM sharp on the thirtieth-"

"Bishop to E7, Lelouch."

"-but I have always said, why use an Eleven when you can use a robot? I'll admit that the Machlin Corporation has had its rough spots with its staunch advocacy against Numbered employees, but the forefront of industrial technology needs no substitutes. We've done just fine with our Stirling and Mortlock Squire Frames, which, I should mention, are designed entirely by veteran Army personnel after five years of service. We do our part in encouraging growth and evolution in the Homeland. So I say to you, Mr. Colbert, support 100% Britannian now-"

"Queen to B6, then."

"-the House of Lords again has delayed deliberations on the extension of Area Eleven's status as a satellite area in the Britannian Empire, leading to accusations of excessive militarism from the Progressive Party. Reports have come in that the extension was requested by Prime Minister Schneizel, citing regional instability-"

"It's a little hard to drive if you keep changing the channel. Bishop to C3- I mean, C4."

Their motorbike swerved to pass the cars ahead, and they reached the apex of the road from Tokyo to Fuyuki City. The old capital of Japan was heavily modernized in a Britannian fashion, the wide glass panels and steel frames quickly passing by. Daylight and starbursts of reflected sun jumped and flickered on the sea of mirrors. Britannia had fully assimilated Tokyo into its folds, and gilded it with uniformity.

Fuyuki City fared the assimilation better. There were examples of Japanese architecture- a distant temple, several residences- but the Westernization had crept completely over the west, the shining front a stark contrast to the reserved, traditional district.

"Imperial Construction has been facing some difficulties today, but is expected to resume with their Shinjuku Development project later throughout the week. Subjects are advised to restrict activities near the Shinjuku area, due to extensive demolition efforts."

"If it's too hard to multitask, I can wait." Lelouch Lamperouge lowered the book he was reading and closed his eyes.

Dispassionate. Detached. Black hair, sharp and fine features, a violet hue to his eyes. Distinguished, clipped, well-spoken. Brilliant. Any of these described the passenger in the sidecar, but he would rather be defined by the qualities of his mind.

Right now, Lelouch was pitting this mind against the distracted driver of the motorbike he was saddled with. He couldn't see the mild aggravation underneath the helmet, but his friend's exasperation was evident to Lelouch.

Lelouch didn't consider himself one to deny a little mercy to his opponents when they were doing him a favor. "Knight cross Pawn C3. Feel free to answer when you are able to."

"I'm fine. I'll move- Damn. I'll take it- no, Bishop to C5."

"Ah, moving in on my queen, hm? Rook from F8 to E8, check."

"… Here I am, driving, and you decide to attack? You're merciless. King to F1."

"King to H7."

"You're moving your king up?"

"If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?"

"But you're only moving it up because you're probably winning."

"Don't think too low of yourself."

"Oh, that's a simple thing to say. Knight to G5, check."

"King to H6."

"—You're probably laughing at me. Knight back to F3."

"Bishop to E6."

On the imaginary chessboard, Lelouch's black queen was in the open, while the driver had a pair of bishops and a queen aimed straight at the black king. The black rook and bishops still protected the king, but not for long. Still, the driver lacked confidence, guiding the bike through a curve.

"… Bishop captures Queen at B6. I'm probably doing worse than Rivalz."

"No, Rivalz would have went for my bishop. Then, checkmate in four."

"Let me guess, your queen to his king-"

"Which is then sacrificed to allow my knight to smother him in a Philidor Mate. You see? You're getting better."

"… That's unfair, Lelouch. You're just saying that so I can't take back my move."

"And I thought you were a man of few regrets-"

"One of which is meeting you."

"Oh? A pity. Well, it's all self-satisfaction, isn't it? There's no way you or I can change the world." He smiled. "Also, I think you're in checkmate."

The helmet muffled his companion's exasperation. "I swear, if this wasn't Rivalz's bike, I'd have detached the sidecar by now."

"Well, it's a good thing this is Rivalz's-"

The bike accelerated, and Lelouch's reply was cut short by the swerving, bucking, and blaring of a truck barreling right behind his head as a hand shoved his head forward-

"Hang on." Instinctively, Lelouch tried to turn to the source of instruction, but he was again pushed by a firm resistance. "Keep your head down."

The most he could see were his legs, but out of the corner of his eye, Lelouch caught a glimpse of the truck's shotgun rider, a flash of magenta as it passed. She had just got up-

And the bike twisted to the left, knocking Lelouch's head into the side of his seat. The helmet took the brunt of the force, his head had only moved four inches, the bike bucked for a second. It was still enough to cause his head to ring. The worst passed, though. The bike righted itself quickly and disturbed little else about the contents of the sidecar. Lelouch tentatively, painfully raised his head, hearing words in a ringing fog.

"Jeez, that guy almost ran us over."

"You don't say." Lelouch watched the truck speed along, rubbing his neck. It was his turn to be irritated. "Was that necessary?"

"Yeah, unless you'd rather I didn't prevent whiplash." The driver slowed down, expanding the distance between the rampaging truck and the bike. "Where were we?"

"Chess, but I'm not in the mood right now." He pulled the book back up, masking his annoyance. "I actually managed to forget where the pieces were. That's quite an accomplishment-"

"I'm sorry, Lelouch." The driver's gaze was pointedly directed away from his passenger. He almost seemed sheepish.

"Hmph." They continued down the road for another minute in silence, the traffic lightening up and the buildings transitioning from smudges of concrete to gleaming towers of glass and steel. With this shift, Lelouch's mood dissipated. It was unreasonable to blame his companion for avoiding a ten-ton truck in a hurry.

"Since we're fine, I think I do owe you some measure of gratitude."

The driver appeared to be distracted. "What was that, Lelouch?"

Lelouch had to chuckle. It was rare that he ever apologized. "Nothing, you can forget about it."

"… If you say so. I wasn't paying attention. There's something wrong, I'm pulling over."

The motorbike idled over to the side of the road, and the driver dismounted. Lelouch watched his companion with a disinterested curiosity. He didn't usually see him work on anything mechanical, though he knew his friend had a gift for it. His friend opened up the engine casing of the Buell RR1200, holding his hand right over the 1200cc Evo Sportster V-twin engine. It was strange, certainly. His dark visor obscured his countenance, and his head was bowed. If Lelouch didn't know better, he could have sworn he was praying.

But he knew better. It wasn't a prayer, but a repetition. He could hear words from the helmet, muffled but distinguishable.

"It's like a Harley-Davidson … The con-rods are a bit off … The crankpin vibrates too much, that's the problem with these 45 –degree V-twins. Rivalz, you need to maintain this better."

For a moment, the dark visor met Lelouch's gaze behind a yellow-tint.

"Well, it is delicate, but …"

The driver's gloved hand reached underneath into the monoshock suspension, resulting in a click and a purr. He got up, dusting off his gloves and mounting back up onto the Buell.

"… You were saying something about gratitude before?"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't paying attention. Anyway, there's nothing to question about it."

"With you, there's always a catch."

"How cliché. I'd like to think I'm an honest man. I'll stop by the Copenhagen to express my gratitude."

"That's weirdly worded. You know, in some cultures, that's a confession."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you looking for one?"

The driver didn't answer at first. "—Yeah, someday …"

From the corner of his eye, the driver caught Lelouch chuckling. "Hey, don't get the wrong idea. I'm definitely not looking for one from you."

Lelouch only replied after he stopped laughing. "That's funny. That's self-satisfaction too, isn't it?"

"You're one to talk, though."

"Really, now? Do tell."

"—Nevermind. I won't feed your ego."

"Calling the kettle black, superhero?"

"Call me what you like, but it's a hero's duty to stop the villain."

"Mm, save the day, obtain the damsel, slay the dragon. That must be nice. Ah, but you want to befriend the dragon. Self-satisfaction again, me calling you a superhero. You're just a psychopath."

"And that's why I'm friends with you, Lelouch. You're the biggest dragon of them all."

The glass tower of decadence on the edge of two cities rapidly approached the motorbike, gleaming in the fading afternoon light. It was only a quarter after three, but the tipsy nobles and their reluctant escorts were already leaving from a night and a day of debauchery. Now was the time for marginally more legal activities to commence.

Lelouch clambered out of the sidecar, unbuttoning his coat and placing the helmet onto the sidecar's seat. Reaching into the back, he pulled out a slim suitcase, smirking at the driver's surprise. "You thought I came unprepared?"

"—That better not be your tuition payment. If Milly heard about this-"

"Well, I'm at the hero's mercy. Forgive my trespasses, but my sins are many."

In exasperation, the driver shook his head, the neon lights and the daylight mixed in his visor. "Like I'm one to go to for forgiveness. I guess you've made up your mind. Go eat some nobles, maybe then the damsels will be safe from your strange wit."

"You're encouraging me? I thought you would be trying to change the tiger's stripes." With some effort, Lelouch slung the suitcase over his shoulder. He turned around, barely catching his driver's reply.

"Speaking of tigers, I'm late. Good luck, Lelouch."

"Thanks. Send my regards to Ms. Fujimura."

The purr of the engine filled Lelouch's ears briefly, and the wind ruffled his hair. He didn't need to look back to know his friend had fled from a palace incongruent with his friend's ideals. Still, their goals were the same. They both needed to work. For Lelouch, this was the easiest way.

_No matter what he says, honest labor is his trade. Mine … Well, the arrogance of those that have will easily lead to the dismay of those that have not._

Nodding to the bouncer, he slipped past the initial entertainment and placed his suitcase on the counter of a discreet booth, in the back of the room.

"I'll take the usual, if it isn't too much trouble."

The suitcase vanished, and a disembodied voice appeared through the bars. "Certainly, sir. I've already arranged for you to relieve your representative." Lelouch heard a rustling sound, the shuffling of the counting machine as his resources were fed inside. "This is quite a bit more than normal, sir. I do hope you're good for it. I'd hate to see a young man like you in trouble with a shark."

"Loans? I wouldn't dream of it, Matthias. One would take your concerns as a lack of confidence, you know."

"My apologies, sir. I meant no offense." The voice slid over a black card. "The total is two thousand, five hundred, twenty-six pounds- my apologies, _eighty_-six pounds, and eight pence."

Lelouch took the card, sliding it down his jacket's inner pocket. "Keep the eighty-six and pence. It's yours."

"Thank you, sir. Good luck."

_In this cruel game … Mm. Eighty-six is a bit much to pay for luck, but it's useful to have allies here._

He shook his head._ What am I saying? It's not as if I have much to spare. I guess I'm becoming quite soft._

_Aren't I, Nunnally?_

* * *

"Eh? Oh, good afternoon, sir-"

"Hey, it's me, Neko-san."

The dark visor and sleek helmet were raised, revealing red hair and gold-amber eyes. A strong brow and jawline made his profile distinct, recognizably different from the patrons of the bar. His smile and wide eyes contained the naivety of youth.

There was a steadfastness that accompanied this young man, along with something of an inconvenient stubborn streak.

And yet …

This presentation of a student working in a bar seemed too good to be true.

His coworker's mouth remained open for a few seconds, and then she peered behind him.

"Woah, that's a nice bike! Where'd you get it, Emiya-n?"

"A friend let me borrow it. How's it going?"

Shirou Emiya ruffled his hair and unzipped his motorcycle jacket, freeing his broad build of the Kevlar-reinforced padding and the tight protective wear. A black button-down and slacks formed his work attire, and the swish of an apron around his waist completed his uniform.

Otoko Hotaruzuka's face broke out into a wide grin. "You're a little late, but that flashy entrance is more than enough. C'mon, the reds need to be washed!" Her long brown hair and perpetually shut eyes were indicative of her Japanese heritage, almost stereotypically so. Her cheery demeanor and responsible bearing made her appear to be an older sister to her employee, but that position was already taken up by-

"Yooo, Shirou!"

_A brutal force started shaking me. Almost as if a tiger had pounced, a force of nature that was unstoppable and infinitely energetic._

"Fuji-nee? Why are you here- hold on, why weren't you at Ashford today?"

"Oh, that place got too stuffy today. The Ashfords'll be fine with a day off, you know." She poked at Shirou's shoulder. "You got here late. What'd you do, have a romp with Milly or something?"

"W- What are you saying? Don't say such inappropriate things with that look, you're going to be twenty-five this year- Wait. Neko-san." Shirou could smell the cloying scent off of the rambunctious teacher, her short brown hair disheveled and her tiger-stripe shirt stained. "Why does Fuji-Nee have alcohol this early?"

"Huh?" Otoko reached behind the bar and onto the hundred-bottle-wide rack, her hands moving about under the redwood counter. A frown rapidly distorted her features. "Taiga! I told you not to take anything!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, daijoobuuu." A bottle appeared behind Shirou's back, waving around like the ebb of a particularly rough tide.

"Give that back! Emiya-n is here, be responsible, you idiot!"

"Owwww, stop shouting, it's just been a long day." She took another swig and swung her arm around Shirou's shoulders, pulling him close with a tiger's leer. "I don't want to think about the yakuza or anything like that right now. Let me talk to Shirou."

Otoko shook her head, pulling at Taiga's shoulders. "But- At least let Emiya-n get to work! Jeez, Taiga. Stop being so lazy."

"But I have to talk to Shiroouu-ouuu-ouuu." The tiger tried to appear adorable. She pulled her hands together up to her chin, cocking her head with wide eyes. The effect was slightly ruined by a wide yawn, her fangs showing for a minute before she smacked her lips. "No fair. There's going to be divine justice for you, Mr. Hotaru- Hotaruzuko- kaaa."

Patience reserved for the next day's late-night shift began to be expended at a rapid rate for Otoko. Trying to find words to say, her mouth opened and closed repeatedly. Before she could rip into her old classmate, Shirou nodded to his employer.

"I'll talk to Fuji-Nee for a minute, Neko-san. I can stay a bit later."

She considered it for a few seconds. "Well, as long as she doesn't take up too much time, I guess it's alright. But she's covering your wages _and_ the drinks." Otoko glared at Taiga, but Shirou could see some concern for her friend underneath her eyelids. She spun around and returned to the counter.

"Well, Fuji-Nee? I hope you're happy-?"

No reply.

The lack of a retort startled Shirou. This was a far different Taiga than Shirou was used to, a tiger morose and glum. As he inspected her in earnest, her distress was far more persistent than he realized.

She had changed out of her suit and into her apron and tiger-print shirt, both thinned and faded with age. It was the last set of Japanese clothes that Taiga had bought before she had to wear the uniform required of teachers in Ashford. She rarely wore them this early, saving them for her presence at the Emiya residence. A pearl earring was missing on one side. Her eyes were slightly puffy as well.

"Cheer up. Ah, c'mon, tidy yourself up." He remained indecisive. To be honest, Shirou Emiya did not know how to approach a distraught Taiga. Goofy, bizarrely whimsical, and violently gleeful best described his teacher and self-appointed guardian. Though, more often he took care of her than she him.

She continued to look at him, and then abruptly sat down, drink in hand.

"Er, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" _I don't know what to do. If this was Milly, or Shirley, or Nina … Maybe not Nina. But this is Fuji-Nee._

"… Shirou. Are we-" She quieted suddenly, staring at her bottle.

"Are we what, Fuji-Nee?"

Again, she turned to Shirou, staring at him, but not looking at him. The bottle was brought up to her mouth without warning.

She wiped her mouth and finally focused on Shirou. "Shirou. Are we traitors?"

"Traitors? What are you talking about-?"

"We're subjects of Britannia, but we're Japanese. We were lucky with the Ashfords, you know."

"Milly said we're the start of an integration program. I don't think it was luck. Kiritsugu was able to arrange it with his acquaintances."

"And that bothers you, right?"

"Well, I don't like taking something without repaying-"

_Well, that's why I'm here. I can't do much besides offer my labor._

"Not that. You keep talking about being a superhero. You have to know what's going on in the ghettos. So- what's happening now …" Another swig. "It has to bother you."

_Don't ask that. I don't know the answer to that._

"I'm not a superhero."

"Doesn't matter, Shirou. Gotta answer."

_And she's right. Tipsy as she is, she's right. That's a rare occurrence. But she's right._

"… Fuji-Nee, why are you asking me this?"

"Doesn't matter. Answer, answer, Shirouuu."

_What was it she said before? "I don't want to think about the yakuza or anything like that right now." Traitors. _

And involuntarily, Shirou ground his teeth. "Fuji-Nee, don't tell me—"

"Tell you what?"

"Is Raiga—"

But he stopped, recoiling from the sudden touch. Taiga had put her index finger over Shirou's mouth. "Yeah. Maybe it's better if you didn't know. Forget about it, alright?" And suddenly, her mood disappeared.

A sinister smirk appeared, wide-eyed and innocent to all but those who lived with the tiger. "Heeeee. You're always on the losing side because you're the one helping everyone else. You should go home and relax, idiot."

Shirou'd jaw relaxed. "Hey, what do you mean by idiot? I'm not on the losing side if I helped someone and they're able to help themselves by it."

"Man, I'm glad you've gotten so strong, but personally, I wish you were more delicate."

"That's my line. I wish you'd be more sweet."

"You know who's sweet? Sakura-chan's been asking about you. You should visit the dojo more."

_That's a strange way of putting it._ "Yeah, it's been a while. I'll stop by tomorrow. It'll be nice to see everyone again."

"So I'll drive you there! We'll leave at two, and stay 'till six, and have dinner with Sakura-"

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself? You still need to teach, and I have to help the student council. And I still need to work here. You know, we still have responsibilities. Please keep that in mind- Fuji-Nee?" He tried his best to look stern. Unfortunately …

An alarming cry burst forth.

"Uwaaaan. Shirou doesn't want to be with his friends. Uwwwaaaaaaaa. You sound like Lelouch, you really do. A stranger has taken over Shirou's body." Taiga hid her face behind her hands, apparently sobbing.

"-! Fuji-Nee, you're being unreasonable." But her words had hit home, even if her theatrics didn't. _It has been a long time. And I do want to see how everyone's been doing. It's been three years since I left._

_And since when did responsibilities come before people? I think I have been hanging out with Lelouch too much._ "… Yeah, I'll go. I'll wake up early to take care of everything. So- ah, please don't cry."

She peered up from her shield. "Really? You'll have dinner with us?"

"Yeah." He sighed in exasperation. "Alright, I promise. This weekend, Sunday."

Her joyous response nearly knocked Shirou off his chair. "Hoorraaaaayy! I'll hold you to your word, then!"

She staggered around, dragging Shirou around in circles. "Yaaaaay-"

"OY, TAIGA!"

The tiger turned to see an infuriated cat. "Eh- Otoko?"

"SHUT UP AND PAY UP!"

* * *

The tiger had waltzed out meekly after that.

_Yeah, she shouldn't have spent all of that money. And on drinks, of all the whimsical items she buys. She doesn't even receive her paycheck until …_

_"Ohohoho, Shirou! I get it tomorrow!"_

_ … I should have expected that._

Other customers came and went, but none so interesting as that tiger. The day passed uneventfully, from refilling glasses to checking vintages to-

_Really, nothing special._

And before he knew it-

It was nine at night.

"Neko-san, the crates go here?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Otoko sipped her hot sake, curled up in front of the heater. "Oto-san, Emiya-n needs his pay."

The man in a faded shirt and vest smiled. "Of course. Let's see …" He shuffled the bills in his wallet. "Here. Otoko, is this enough?"

"Hm. Oh, yen? We don't have pound notes?"

"Ah, I don't …" Otoko's father peered closer at his wallet. "Oh, dear. My old eyes have deceived me."

"…" Otoko curled up again and began to take a heavy interest in her sake.

Shirou understood this feeling. This was the consequence of a war.

The Copenhagen survived the Second Pacific Incident for two reasons. One, they had no affiliation with any of the Japanese military or the resistance. Two, a Britannian sergeant pitied the elder Hotaruzuka after his men went on a drunken rampage and smashed a bottle over Mr. Hotaruzuka's head. The shards in his right eye had to be removed with an operation that nearly left the Copenhagen bankrupt. So, the sergeant drummed up a steady flow of well-off soldiers who paid well for a quiet moment in a well-serviced bar.

But …

It wasn't the case that the Copenhagen was thriving. After the incident, the Copenhagen became a well-stocked bar with a reputation for servicing Britannians in a mostly Eleven residential zone. The Britannians vanished because Fuyuki was no longer a combat zone, and the Japanese were generally loath to enter a traitorous establishment. The Hotaruzukas were holding onto the hope that the transition efforts to integrate Britannians into Fuyuki's Western residentials would drum up business. Until then, business was dwindling.

_Which is why I've been here for five years. Neko-san's father was the only person who would hire a kid to work for him. He was the only one in any position to hire me._

"It's fine, Hotaruzuka-san. I didn't do that much today."

"Oh, no. I couldn't. Here, at least take this." He handed Shirou three 10000-yen bills.

Shirou accepted them with a forlorn thought. _This would have originally been a week's pay, but with the pound becoming the standard, the yen has been devaluated. This is … about a day's pay. _"I'll only accept this if you let me lock up. It's the least I can do."

"Hah! You're a good kid, Emiya. Maybe even a good man, too. I should marry you off to Otoko!" He chortled, ignoring Shirou's sudden flush.

"Don't say something ridiculous! There's a lot of guys more suited for Neko-san."

"Maybe so, maybe so. I'll tell you this, though. You have a future, a damn fine one ahead. You'd be a catch for any nice girl here. What do you think, Otoko?"

She rolled out from the heater, turning her head. "He'd be a good fit for Taiga. Ryuudou gets beat up too often by Raiga's boys."

The old master's laughter faded as he went downstairs, leaving Shirou back in charge of the bar and his daughter still curled up. The glasses clinked, but before Shirou could finish-

"Huh. You and Taiga make a good pair. You're an idiot as well. Oh well." Otoko opened the grille and splashed some sake inside, watching the flames dance. "You never turn down anyone asking for help, do you? You took care of the store when dad and I got sick, too."

"Hm? I don't think that's true. I don't take impossible jobs. I only accept things I can do."

"… Hm. But you were sick too back then. Eh, I don't really care." She slugged another shot. "But what I'm saying is, you're a good person and a bit stupid, so I'm a bit worried. Tell Fujimura to come visit me from time to time."

He raised his eyebrow. The glasses were stacked up, and he was pretty much done with cleaning the bar. "Just tell her that?"

"Right. See ya, don't push yourself too hard." Otoko got up, surprisingly steady for the amount she drank.

_Well, she's the daughter of a barkeeper. She should be able to hold her alcohol. Except … _

She said something that gave cause for Shirou to question her sobriety for a moment. "… And about what Oto-san said. Your chances are pretty good. I wouldn't mind, you know. Just … keep it in mind."

He had to think about it for a little while. Shirou let out a roll of air. "Is it that bad now?"

"It's getting worse. The Britannians are doing checks even on the Honoraries. It's getting impossible for people like you or me to keep a steady job that isn't manual labor. I guess they're still punishing us. Organically-grown businesses from the Japanese are the best shot, in the long run. But no proud man has patience for that. Only kids do, like you."

He had no answer to that. It made sense. "I'll keep it mind, then. I hope you'll find someone, Neko-san."

"Same here."

The barkeeper's daughter left, leaving Shirou Emiya to the glasses and the chairs.

* * *

Days like these were comforting. Shirou found himself idly staring outside. He still had thirty minutes before the bar closed, and he had already finished his duties. The clock ticked onwards to a quarter before ten, and just as he was locking the liquor away-

"Yo, barkeep! A tall one for me and my buddy, will ya?"

A scruffy-looking character had entered. Spiky and red-haired, with a narrow face and eyes, he looked the part of a scoundrel. His goatee didn't help, either. His companion was bespectacled and square-jawed, a kinder demeanor under his blued hair. Both wore red headbands that were remarkably proud compared to the rest of their clothes, cheap jackets and worn shirts and pants.

Ever the gracious host, Shirou rolled over two glasses. "What would you like?"

"Shochu for me, man! Minami, whaddaya want?"

The bespectacled one looked at the locked rack. "I'm sorry, but my friend insisted. I hope we're not bothering you much."

"It's fine. I was just closing up, but …" Shirou pulled out a sake and a shochu from under the counter. "Neko-san has a few underneath."

Minami smiled. He pulled out a few yen and pound notes and placed them on the table. "Thank you. We've been looking pretty hard for a bar that'd serve us."

"Really? Most stay open late. We close early on weekdays. Neat, hot, or on the rocks?"

"Hot, for both of-"

The red-haired one peered at the drinks. "Wow, you actually have some decent stuff! What's the name of this place, man?"

Shirou pulled two kettles out and set them up on the heaters, pouring the bottles separately. "The Copenhagen. 'We bring a taste of EU's nightlife capital to Japan.' That's our motto."

"_Chousugoi_! You hear that, Minami? That totally fits with our deal!" Somehow, it already seemed like the red-haired man was drunk, as he wrapped his arm around the wide frame of his friend. "And he's a redhead, just like me! It's fate, I tell you. Fate."

"Yes, it does, and yes, he does." Minami sighed apologetically. "I'm sorry, we just came from a business deal. I'm Yoshitaka Minami, and my friend is Shinchirou Tamaki. He just wanted a drink before we headed back to our apartment."

Shirou nodded. "I'm Emiya Shirou. Congratulations, then. So you're dealing with a company in Copenhagen?"

"Not really. It's a deal with an EU company to drum up some business for the unemployed Japanese here. We've been unable to find a job for a while, and getting something like this is a miracle."

"Yeah, that's pretty good news. Still, I thought the Britannian Viceroy just made a program to employ Elevens. Why go to the Europeans?"

Minami frowned, his serious demeanor losing some of its previous joviality. "The jobs he offers to us Japanese are just for manual labor or bookkeeping. We deserve better. The Europeans appreciate our talents, even if the Britannians don't."

The hinted vehemence was surprising for Shirou, but he chastised himself. _What else did I expect? Relations with any sort of EU-affiliated company would be preferable to Britannian relations for these men._

"I think I offended you. I'm sorry, I didn't consider my words carefully enough."

"No, it was my fault. I was just frustrated by how hard it was to get a job before this stroke of luck. We're here to celebrate, not to reminisce about the past and pour out our troubles onto the youth. Right, Tamaki?"

"Yeah, that's right! We'll pour our troubles into cups instead!" Tamaki pointed at the kettles, pushing his cup forward. "Hit me, Emiya-kun!"

The strong, warm liquids hit the brim, and the two friends raised their cups.

"_Kampai._"

Even before Minami finished his first sip of sake, Tamaki had slugged all of his shochu.

"Good stuff, man! You work here often?"

Shirou refilled the outstretched cup. "Not as often as I like. I'm trying to finish my studies."

"That's smart. Kids your age should be studying a lot. People like us, we lost our chance. We have to make the most of what we got." He swung back his head and finished the second cup.

"Shinchirou-san, you two seem pretty intelligent."

"Hah! You got that right! Minami's a bit more book-y, but I've got the street smarts for the both of us!" Tamaki flexed his arm and rubbed his biceps. It wasn't all that impressive, but then Shirou noticed the lean and wiry build of Tamaki's frame. Tamaki looked to Minami. "Yo, you were going to go to university, right?"

"Mm." Minami rubbed the rim of his cup, a bit forlorn. "I got into Tokyo University a few years back. You know, I still have an acceptance there waiting."

"Yeah, shame it got blown to hell after Yamamoto's group protested there. You see that, Emiya?" He punched Minami's shoulder, causing Minami to smile. "That's why we need people like you. When a better time for us Japanese comes, you'll be ready to build things back up."

"And we're hoping that time comes soon." Minami drank the last of his sake. "So what are you studying, Emiya-kun?"

"I'm just in high school, so I don't have any majors like a college student would." Shirou smiled at Minami's surprise as Minami looked at his cup. Somehow, without Minami noticing, the sake had replenished itself. "I'd like to be a lawyer."

"You're in high school? I'm surprised, you're too good of a bartender for your age." Minami peered around Shirou, looking for the bottle. "A lawyer, huh? You don't seem like someone who reads a lot."

"You have me there. I'm more used to odd jobs like these." The bottle appeared, spinning in Shirou's hands before disappearing again behind the counter. "I guess manual labor and simple work fit me better."

"Yeah, you are a good bartender." Minami leaned forward. "But if you were older, we'd offer you a spot. You've got too much ahead of you right now. Take advantage of what you have, and go for law school."

"If they'd accept me." The bottle of shochu, almost empty, was replaced with another. "I'm curious about what this job is."

"Dude, it would be perfect for you! It's"- Tamaki found himself cut short by Minami.

"It's some investment work, getting an EU firm started up here in Japan. They needed Japanese assistance to figure out … the lay of the land. There's a bit of physical labor that needs to be done, but a lot of it is planning and logistics." Minami tapped his index finger to his spectacles. "It's work that requires a brain. Like I said, we could always use more people."

"I thought there would be a lot of Japanese who'd be jumping at the opportunity."

"Unfortunately not, one of our partners backed out." Minami sighed. "We could have used his help."

Tamaki drained his cup and brought it down with some force onto the table. "Damn right. He refused, stubborn old coot Rai-"

Tamaki was again cut off, but with an elbow this time.

"We're hoping he'll come around. Some people get nervous even around Europeans. I don't blame him, but you have to adapt these days." Minami still looked dissatisfied. He, too, drained his cup.

"Huh." Shirou nodded, noncommittal. "Glad to know you've got the job, at least. Good luck."

Suddenly, the redheaded man ruffled the redheaded boy's hair. "Thanks, man. We'd off you a spot if we could. We won't waste your time anymore with us old men. We'll wrap up."

Shirou nodded again, emptying the bottles into Minami and Tamaki's cups. The two terrorists raised them in a toast.

"_Kampai._"

The solitary _clink_ echoed among the raised chairs and empty tables. Both men knocked their heads back and downed the rest of the alcohol.

"Right, let's go. Good night, Emiya-kun."

"Good night, Yoshitaka-san. Good night, Shinchirou-san."

The cups were flipped up and returned to Shirou. Minami walked out first, disappearing under the streetlights.

Tamaki, red-faced but steady, followed Minami. Before he left, he turned back to Shirou.

"I'll tell you something, kid. We figh- We work so you won't end up like us NEETs."

* * *

Somehow, Shirou Emiya had stared off into space for five minutes after that.

_That could be me. That could be me and Issei. No matter what we were, if we came to be just seven years ago …_

_It's unfair. But there could be worse things._

There was a lot wrong with how Japan had turned out. Shirou did his research after a slew of arguments with Lelouch. He still didn't know how he felt about the Area system, but he did understand where Britannia's priorities laid. As a kingdom, Britannia could not put individual well-being first and foremost. She needed to stand on her own feet before doing so. He didn't like the fact that people had to suffer, but he agreed with Lelouch on one point: Britannia was helping Area Eleven rebuild, motivated by Area Eleven's contributions to Britannia.

He was a direct product of Britannian generosity, after all. Sakura and Issei, too- though their lot could be better.

But that's really all Shirou could agree with. The memories were too easily lost. Shirou rejected the idea of a kingdom built on so much forgotten pain. Someone had to remember, and Britannia chose not to. That much he could tell. Maybe- maybe reminding people of that death was too much to give, but Britannia didn't need to add more casualties to the list. And it wasn't even just negligence. Shirou had seen the results of the purges that Clovis ordered on a ghetto once- right on the border of Fuyuki.

But even without those sins, Shirou Emiya did not recognize an 'acceptable' limit to the victor writing the history. The necessity. At the very base of it all-

_People have to come first. Minami and Tamaki are people, but they came last for Britannia._

He blinked. _Lelouch must really be beating this stuff into me. And I'm just putting my morals into a foundation with the tools he gave me._

It did align well with his thoughts, though. He definitely wasn't someone able to change Britannia in any large fashion, but he knew that something had to change.

After all, Shirou Emiya only had one real talent. What he was good at, if anything else, was projecting structures in his mind's eye. Maybe before, he could call salvation good and leave it at that, or perhaps just say 'people shouldn't die, that's the way it is.' Now, he had a small scalpel of logic to assist the hammer of moral, irrefutable obstinacy Lelouch jokingly derided him for.

But that would have to wait for the next day. Illuminated by the warm streetlights, he closed the heavy oak door.

Something caught his eye.

A streak of white, caught by the streetlights.

There was a figure, walking in the distance. Shirou tried to focus in on it, but it was impossible to make out any features in the poorly-lit street.

He gazed outwards for a few more moments, to no avail. The figure had turned the corner.

_Probably just someone on an evening walk._

That didn't sit too well with him. For a brief moment, he thought he saw a child.

"It's not like they would return, anyway …" He turned back to the door and turned the lock.

The clicking action turned his decision. He sighed in resignation, and began to run up the block, if only to determine who the figure was.

* * *

The streets grow dimmer and dimmer as I ascend the hill.

It's not a hard hill to climb, but the corner leads to an even steeper incline. Miyami is full of these, which makes a pedestrian effort something of a challenge.

I make the turn-

And the figure is up the further portion of the block, under a flickering light.

For a moment, I can't believe my eyes.

The person I saw really is just a child.

She's standing above me as if looking down at me.

"—"

Without realizing it, I hold my breath.

The silver-haired girl descends the hill without a sound.

As she passes …

"You'll die if you don't summon it soon, Onii-chan."

That's strange, and I find myself responding to the odd statement.

"I'll die?"

I step back, and I'm in front of her again, blocking her path.

Now, I can make out who she is.

Before me stands a small, white girl.

She's dressed in an elegant purple coat, with a matching hat. A white scarf is wrapped around her face, and all I can make out are her red eyes.

At least, I think they're red. That's really strange.

She looks cold. The shivering of her shoulders tells me that much.

But her reply is still steady. "That's right. So be careful, Onii-chan."

As strange as that is, a warning is a warning.

There isn't much I can say to that, except-

"I will, then. Thanks for the warning." I say this with some amount of actual gratitude. I'm more confused, than anything else. But if she's warning me to be careful, the least I can do is be grateful.

Even with the scarf, I can tell she's taken aback. Her eyes widen, and her little hands clench into tiny fists.

Her eyes, they really are red-

|||||Stop it|||||||||||

|||||||It hurts||||||||

Huh?

Something strange happened.

But I can't waste time on it-

Her shivering changes, and she passes me again, quickly.

"Hey, wait-"

It's a natural reflex, to follow something in front of you before it disappears-

I turn the corner, and there's nothing but the darkness of the street.

In both directions, the girl's nowhere to be seen-

Oh, she's already down the block.

"That's … strange."

Well, it's not that late that I should be that worried about her. There isn't much I can do anyway. I do want to follow her, but she left intentionally, and it would be more than a little weird to be tailing a little girl.

I should go back to the Copenhagen, it's almost time for me to meet Lelouch.

Huh, I think I did forget to lock the liquor cabinet.

* * *

It _was_ locked, but Shirou found himself going through the bar once again, so it took Shirou an extra five minutes to redo the closing of the bar. He had to lock the door once more-

"Hey, finished?"

"Argh-!"

Shirou caught himself against the frame, glaring at the new arrival. Lelouch was mildly surprised at Shirou's response. Possibly an equal part amused.

"I didn't think my arrival warranted that reaction."

"It didn't. Sorry." The adrenaline rush faded, and Shirou swung over to the motorbike. "I'm a little on edge."

"Ah, I see. Why?"

Unintentionally, Shirou's mouth turned to make a slight grimace. "I'll explain when we're on the road. You could tell me why you're here."

"It was getting a little late, and I think I attracted too much attention. I decided to go here instead of waiting for you to pick me up."

"You could have called, you know. Babel Tower isn't that far from here."

"I knew you were busy." The Buell purred, and Lelouch had barely strapped on his helmet and put his distinctly weightier briefcase in his lap before Shirou had taken to the road.

It was a quarter of an hour before Lelouch could tell that Shirou was ready to talk. "So, do tell about being on edge."

"I think I met two terrorists today. Minami and Tamaki."

Lelouch blinked in surprise. "And?"

"They told me a bit of their story. They can't find work, and they couldn't get an education during the reconstruction. What they're working for is a future for Japanese kids- I guess, my future. They actually said that. They think it's possible for this generation of Japanese to grow into the Britannian society. But because they had no options, they're-"

And Shirou gritted his teeth, because this was pure speculation. "They're working with the Yakuza, or trying to."

"So you think it's your civic duty to turn these men in?"

"That's what my gut tells me. They're desperate enough to kill, even if they didn't say so. I saw something I didn't like in their eyes."

"There's a 'but' in there, isn't there."

Under the helmet, Shirou felt the conflict move his words. "Minami told me he was going to go to Tokyo University. Tamaki didn't even have an education."

The night, interrupted periodically by the passing streetlights, counted the seconds. "You sympathize with them."

"What's the price of those lives, Lelouch? What Britannia gave- the Honorary system, the ghetto transitions- are they enough to make up for Minami and Tamaki's lost experiences and dreams?" Those words came out with an edge he didn't expect. Shirou was surprised.

Lelouch wasn't. "You think you could have become just like them."

"No- nothing that selfish. I mean, the thought had crossed my mind. It's more that- Alright, even if I was in their position, would I choose to fight?"

"Good question. Do you think what they're fighting for is worth dying for- or, as I'm sure you're more concerned with, killing for?"

"I-" Shirou stared out onto the dark, empty, passing road as he tried to compose his thoughts. "There are things worth fighting for, sure. But if I hold that everyone should be saved, then means that don't kill people would be preferable. Because Britannia is so strong, that sort of ideal is unreasonable without killing."

"So you recommend turning the other cheek?" Lelouch already knew Shirou's answer to that.

"No. That quote's out of context, too. That guy said that just with respect to two equals, and one hit by the other. That's it. There's a difference when the aggressor and the aggrieved have more motives than that. There's no doubt that those two were wronged, and they have no way to be given back their lost years. And they'll probably argue that Britannia's continued rule would make Japan worse off in time."

"But you know that Britannia has done some good for Japan."

"They've only seen the harm, though. It's hard to blame them for what they've gone through."

"Now see here, Shirou. Whose choice is it? They're not the ones deciding whether or not to surrender themselves."

"Even so- I don't want to condemn them, but I don't want others to be hurt. There has to be a way to save Minami and Tamaki from being shot as terrorists. We both know how vindictive Britannia is."

"Seems like the best way to handle this would be to do nothing. Besides, how could you tell what they were planning? Did they tell you their plans?"

"They were going to mention Raiga."

That was cause for worry, but Lelouch pressed further. "And so if they did? You're not part of OSI, or the military. It's up to them to protect Britannians, right?"

"Yeah, but I could still warn them."

Lelouch had to roll his eyes at this one. _This is what I find so refreshingly irritating about Shirou Emiya. In his quest to save absolutely everyone, he's able to sit on the very middle of the fence of any conflict- or even avoid the conflicting parties' positions altogether._

_At least I was able to introduce him to the concept that not everything is that strange duality of black and white._

"So if I say that I agree with your gut, that it is your civic duty to report these two to the authorities. What is your most immediate reply?"

"It's not my duty to get them killed or to allow others to be killed. It's my duty to save them."

"You're confusing the issue. You're simply giving responsibility to the authorities who have the power to protect lives, and that power involves killing the terrorists to protect."

"But that's just it. Power isn't about killing. It's about saving. It takes far more to save a life than to take one. 'I had no right to live, but I was saved'- that's when someone realizes how much they owe to their rescuer. And it takes that much more power to save both the victim and the criminal, than to eliminate the aggressor to save the aggrieved."

"Shirou Emiya, as I declared you to be before, you are insane. They don't have that power you speak of, or they choose not to."

It was as if a new weight was loaded upon Shirou's shoulders. "So I can't do anything. I don't have enough to say that they are terrorists, or that they're planning anything to hurt Britannians. And if even I had more, the authorities would put them before a firing squad."

"That's a reasonable conclusion, almost the same as one a normal, well-adjusted human being would make. Congratulations." The smirk on Lelouch's face could be heard through these words.

This sarcasm was hardly missed by Shirou, but he disregarded it. "Then why do I feel like I should have reported them?"

"Because you interpret quite a few issues via a protective, categorical moral imperative. As long as there's a conflict, you'll seek to become a champion of someone who needs saving."

"But here- I can't avoid my responsibility with these suspicions-"

"Ask yourself this: are you making the best decision given the consequence? A moral conundrum without appropriate weight of the risks- that's just a gross irresponsibility, with only the worst consequences possible."

Shirou couldn't help it. He took his attention off the road and turned to Lelouch. "But that's all you've- _we've_- done. We don't act on any conclusions we make."

After that, they both became silent. The last stretch of road passed.

* * *

Ashford Academy was fast approaching. Warm lights, open fields, and collegiate Gothic architecture. It was a beautiful, clear winter night, the remnants of the last snowfall dusting the premises with a white powder.

They drove further in, to the porch of the Student Government Clubhouse. The clubhouse was one of the few buildings left lit at this late hour, but it shone on its white columns from the chandelier. The extravagance within was the campus's pride and joy.

A glint of gold in Shirou's eyes caught the luminescence reflected. He had already removed his helmet and took a deep breath of the crisp air. "Thanks, Lelouch. I needed that."

Lelouch replied with a low chuckle. "Somehow, every one of our conversations ends up with both of us off-put. You've certainly shown that something's working in your head."

Shirou dismounted from the bike. "I'd hope so-"

But Shirou found himself interrupted by the approach of a slight girl, struggling forward in her wheelchair.

"Lelouch? Is that Shirou with you?"

Nunnally Lamperouge. Shirou felt a pang of pity, like he always did when he saw her.

She was Lelouch's younger, vibrantly kindhearted sister. And, in a cruel twist of fate, blind in both eyes, and crippled in both legs.

Lelouch never explicitly said anything, but Shirou knew some bastard had done it.

She never let that stop her from trying her best to live as if those didn't afflict her.

Willfully pulling at the railings on her chair, she was stuck on the cobbled path. It wobbled, but refused to budge. Then-

She managed to wheel over the gap, which suddenly threw her off balance.

Shirou ran forward, grasping the wheelchair's arms to steady it.

"Lelouch-? Is that you?" Her hands reached out to clasp the stable hands. They were rough, solid. "Oh! Shirou! You did go with Lelouch!"

Nunnally smiled warmly.

That was an irresistible force, compelling Shirou to smile as well. "I drove him here, that's all. He's able to take care of himself."

"You brought him home, though. Thank you." Her hands trembled on Shirou's, a shiver from the cold travelling through her body. "Ooh, it's cold."

The heavy-plated motorbike jacket, warm from wear, was draped gently over Nunnally's shoulders. It covered her dress and lengthy brown hair, weighing down her thin frame comfortably. Shirou straightened his collars and cuffs of his bartender's uniform a tad bashfully.

Lelouch was looking at him smugly. "You're quite the gentleman." Shirou pointedly ignored him. Again.

"Don't tease him. This is really warm. Thank you, Shirou." Nunnally activated the automated controls, and drove to her brother. "Lelouch, you're late. I was worried."

"I'm sorry, Nunnally. I got you a gift." Her big brother slipped something into her hands. "Tell me if this makes up for it."

Shirou let the distance grow a little. He knew how much Nunnally valued her time with Lelouch. He could get his jacket in the morning-

"Shirou, you're not leaving yet. We're going to have hot chocolate."

Shirou stopped. "I should go to bed, it's almost a quarter to twelve."

"You're saying you're going to disappoint Nunnally and I?" Lelouch posed an impossible question.

As if on cue, Nunnally spun her chair around and clasped her hands together, almost beseechingly. "We'd love for you to join us, Shirou."

"… That's unfair." But he relented.

Still, as Lelouch and Nunnally talked, he let them have their space.

The hall of the clubhouse was extravagant indeed, but it was the upper floor that was far more welcoming for Shirou. This was where the Lamperouges lived.

Soon, the spicy, rich scent of chocolate and cinnamon filled the room. Lelouch was preparing the drinks for his guest and Nunnally, breaking tablets of Area Six fine chocolate and mixing this with cinnamon, vanilla, and sugar into hot cream.

Nunnally seemed lively. "So, Shirou, did you come back from work?"

"Yeah, I just did. It was a busy day. How was school?"

"Oh, I had fun today. We just finished 'The Canon of St. Darwin', and we've just started 'Darwinian Selection: A Human Extension'. It's so fascinating to see how Mr. Spencer applied his observations on natural life to a philosophy on human life."

"The Canon? That's 'On the Origin of Species', isn't it?"

"Yes, that's the first we had to cover. Then we read on Spencer's 'survival of the fittest.' That was-" Nunnally looked a little uncomfortable. "That was a little confusing."

Shirou could sympathize, but he was also somewhat bothered. "Don't worry too much about it. Lelouch and I don't exactly agree with Spencer's interpretation of the Malthusian Catastrophe." He grinned. "Whatever it means. It's just a theory, that's all."

"Heehee. You're right, Shirou." The steps were heard first by Nunnally, and she directed her head to the doorway. "Oh, hello, Sayoko!"

Sayoko, the maid of House Ashford, bowed to greet Shirou. "My apologies, Mr. Emiya. I didn't expect Nunnally to leave so quickly, but she was excited to see you and Lelouch enter into the Academy."

"It's fine, Shinozaki-san. I'm glad to see you again." Shirou bowed his head to return the greeting. He enjoyed being in the company of the Lamperouges and their maid. He had actually become close friends with Sayoko, due to the similar nature of their jobs.

Lelouch entered, carrying the cups of hot chocolate. Shirou rose to assist. "Here, let me get that-"

Lelouch just handed him a cup. "You're our guest, in our home. You just sit down, I'll take care of it."

A frown crossed Shirou's face, but he sat back down. "I see. I'll remember this when you visit."

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to practice your hospitality with the Student Council."

Shirou sipped at the hot drink. Sure enough, it was richly flavored and sweet. _Hold on, the Student Council?_ "They're going to Fuyuki?"

"We're planning an outing this weekend. Or maybe next weekend. I think Milly's interested in visiting your hometown, Shirou."

_Ah. Well, after knowing me for four years, I'm surprised she hasn't proposed the idea sooner. _"There are a lot of new attractions, especially with all the focus the Britannian construction companies are giving Shinto. It's been a bit dangerous with all the new development, though …"

"It should be fine. We're not going to go to the edge of the area. The ride might be a bit long, but I think it would be useful for Rivalz and Nina to see what a Japanese settlement could become."

"What about me, big brother?" Nunnally tugged on Lelouch's sleeve, a hopeful smile on her countenance. "I'd like to visit Shirou's home, too!"

That caused Lelouch to hesitate. "We won't be going to Shirou's home, Nunnally. It's just a day trip, and it'll be in the Britannian sector. Are you sure you want to go? I don't want you too tired."

"I'll be fine!" Nunnally became unusually persistent. "If Sayoko wants to, she could take me. Would that be alright, Shirou?"

"Hm-" He glanced at Lelouch, then Sayoko. "I think it would be fine. Fuyuki's been changing a lot, but there's still some rough spots. Having Shinozaki-san come would be good."

They both understood. Lelouch sighed, conceding the point. "If you're willing, Sayoko-"

"I'd like to see Fuyuki as well, Lelouch." She caught Nunnally yawning. "And Miss Nunnally should get her rest in order to be able to go."

"I- I- I will." Nunnally, stuttering, was able to get her reply out before her yawn ended. "Goodnight, Shirou. Goodnight, Lelouch." Sayoko assisted her to her bedroom, and closed the door.

Lelouch rose. "I'll see you off, Shirou. Thanks for coming."

"I enjoyed this a lot. Thank you for having me over. The chocolate was pretty good."

"I hope it was. Nunnally enjoyed talking with you. We should do this more often."

"Yeah." Shirou took his coat and opened the door. "It's past twelve. Don't forget, we have to wake up early for the meeting."

Lelouch groaned. "I forgot about that. I'll try to stay awake for that, then."

"Not like Milly would let you sleep through it. Good night."

"Good night."

The door closed, and Shirou walked down the steps. He could leave the bike under its tarp, it wasn't that long of a walk back to the dorms. Rivalz would be able to pick it up at the meeting tomorrow, anyway.

The frost crunched under his boots, and Shirou stuck his hands inside the heavy jacket's pockets. The breaths of midnight air he exhaled were clouds of fog in the chill. It was a night like this that struck a solemn melancholy within Shirou Emiya.

He hadn't forgotten what had happened today, and, more importantly, he couldn't figure out what he could do about it.

_I knew this would affect me somehow. But- It always seemed like I had time, and it felt too distant. To affect Fuji-Nee, and to meet two people involved in something like this in the same day-_

_It was disheartening._

_That's what it was._

_I couldn't forget how helpless I was._

_At the fire. _

_Nunnally's just as helpless- no, more so._

Shirou stopped moving.

He simply stared out upon the frozen field, watching the night cover the world.

* * *

The armory had beckoned. Shirou didn't remember opening the door, but he felt that he had spent the entire night just walking around the academy.

Strangely, it only took thirty minutes. His steps were random, but he found himself at the storage building of the academy. So, it was only a quarter to one. He debated practicing- it was some time since he had traced in earnest. He had that early meeting, so he couldn't stay up too late.

He could fit in the training.

* * *

"One-seventy-three, one-seventy-four, one-seventy-five …"

Pushups. The burn started to kick in Shirou's chest. He tried his best to dismiss it. His mind was more focused on the circuits he was training.

For Shirou Emiya, there was a distinct purpose to the exercise. The idea of 'A magus cannot neglect to train his body,' was firmly impressed on him. Even a simple pushup could be training for the Magic Circuit, if he put on mental shackles instead of metal weights.

He comprehended the flow of the Magic Circuit, the friction in his bones, the distortion in his thinking during fatigue, all while he trained.

This was a ritual born of five years past. Shirou Emiya never ceased in its practice.

He said something nonsensical.

"-Trace, on."

It was just one letter away from trance. Oddly fitting, that was. Most of the ignorant had that impression of spellcasting.

_Well, in this case, since I don't have a Magic Crest or knowledge of magic, the spell is just me changing myself._

The human body doesn't normally have paths to allow the passage of magical energy. Circuits which facilitated this were more of an advantaged aspect of the soul than anything else, available to the lucky and privileged few.

Fair or unfair, Shirou Emiya was one of the blessed minority. That much he knew.

_So it's my obligation, no matter what, to succeed in becoming a magus, to use what Kiritsugu taught me, and to continue to go further._

_… Though I don't have much._

He shook his head, trying to clear out the persistent doubt in his mind. Any lapse in concentration would prolong the night into a painful, muddy slog.

Still, that alone was better than death from a burning steel rod.

It was difficult, as it was for the past three years. Finding the switch was difficult. Turning it on was difficult. Bearing the heat in his body was difficult. Everything hurt when he started and when he finished.

That was the point of the exercise, though.

'Shirou Emiya has no innate talent. Shirou Emiya has no power to save anyone, no miracle to fulfill his ideal.' He recognized this completely.

So any skill he possessed had to be earned by his blood and sweat. And this one was the most important, because it was one his father left to him.

He shuddered. "One-ninety, one-ninety-one, one ninety-two …"

He could hear it with each repetition. The echo of a bell, the trace of each hard-fought success, was coming into his grasp.

And it was becoming easier, too. If he could survive both the fire in his body and the fire in his mind, he would be better prepared for the fire that created Shirou Emiya.

Thinking about that, though …

He drew breath sharply, his mind wavering.

His form was faltering, and he struggled to lower his body to the ground and raise it up again.

But he steeled himself, forcing his mind and body to be stronger than the force bending him.

"One-ninety-nine, two-hundred- Gah-!"

He could hear it, a bell tolling.

The switch was a like burning valve, ready to release the energy flowing through his circuits. Or the ignition to an engine, or the hammer cocked back to strike a bullet's primer.

These were the images that were impressed upon Shirou since his first success years ago, as he stood still in silent pain, completely lost in his youth and his trust in his father- when he _felt _it, a subtle shift in his understanding and his mind, a little toggle that opened when he wished to perform a miracle.

_So, I can do it-_

A hammer struck and the inside of his body completely changed.

The taste of the failures of his false circuits ran through his mouth for a moment.

But he felt the engine rumble and the fire race through him. His body was burning, and that reassured him.

That was an amazing thing. That was a truly amazing thing. Because-

He was full of energy beyond that of a normal human. And as small as a miracle as it was going to be, the fact remained that Shirou Emiya was performing a miracle- even if he refused to recognize it.

He couldn't feel the numbness in his muscles, or the mental exhaustion of the day. All he felt was the energy coursing through his veins.

Now prepared, Shirou began the incantation. "—Basic structure, analyze."

After those steps, it was a process of naturally flowing power. Because-

_I'm not a magus. I'm just a user of magecraft. I can create magical energy from within my body and channel it into objects._

Yes, truly, Shirou Emiya was just a conduit for this power. So there was only one magic possible for him, for such a machination-minded magus.

"Composition, analyze."

Strengthening objects. By comprehending an object's structure and channeling prana from the magus's body, strengthening enhances an object's properties.  
It was a spell suited for Shirou Emiya.

It was the only magecraft Shirou Emiya could understand.

"Basic structure, alter."

The third line was the trigger for Shirou to channel magical energy into this pipe and reinforce its durability, the balance of strength and ductility.

He comprehended this much: that he had to concentrate on modifying the resilience, decreasing the relative shock enforced on each molecule, encouraging the grain formation towards the center, increasing the ability to absorb mechanical energy until failure. All this is to achieve a goal of resisting a large impact- as seen in his mind's eye.

Basically, channeling magical energy into something other than the original caster's being is like pouring poison into that object.

Shirou Emiya was pouring his blood- his essence- into the pipe. Putting something from a human into something material doesn't make it stronger. Pumping different blood only accelerates its breakdown, it definitely wouldn't strengthen it.

To prevent that, and to turn the poison into a tonic, a magus who wants to pour his blood into an object must completely understand the structure of the target, and channel the magical energy into small open spaces.

A doctor does not operate upon a human without comprehending the human's structure, and an engineer does not repair a construct without understanding the construct's properties. A magus does not enact thaumaturgy without realizing the mystery he is about to unveil.

"Composition, reinforce."

The fourth line was the final one. From the preparation of a circuit to the understanding of the object, this step would be the defining moment for his efforts. But even this simple piece of magecraft is difficult for him, as difficult as aiming down the iron sights of a rifle and hitting a target thousands of meters away.

"… Huh."

In the next moment, the heat moved fluidly from his mind into the grains.

He tried his best efforts to direct the strengthening into the metal tube under his palms. Something sparked in his mind, the lines of his circuit flickering.

In a moment, he knew he had failed, the metal's grains splitting under the stress of his prana being forced into it-

_Heh. Even that would be an accomplishment._

_But I'm not going to fail._

He wrested back control of the strengthening.

Somehow, the image of the world burning vanished. Replacing it was-

The little boy, surrounded by fire, without a hope of salvation in the dead field. That lasted just for a moment, and it was easy to reject. Shirou Emiya had already denied himself for seven years after that fire.

Next came the faceless ones, those who were irrevocably lost in the fire. They gave Shirou motivation, they gave him purpose. Lelouch called what he saw from Shirou a crutch, but Shirou knew better, because he did not deserve to live when they had died. They were the ones he could fight for.

That's what he thought, anyway.

But his mind slipped, to-

Himself, actually. Back to when he was burning.

He focused in on this without cause. It just came to his mind, that sort of suffering, because he was suffering right now.

That turned something violently in the process. The steel rod in his back straightened, and the grains- they shifted back, realigning with the structure of the metal tube, but- differently.

The red fog lifted from his eyes, and Shirou was able to let go of the cylinder, its imprints drawing crimson on his fingers where he had gripped too tightly.

_The bar- it's intact?_

He had succeeded? By drawing on the image of a single person, rather than saving hundreds?

Shirou rose, bringing up the strengthened tube.

He tested it on the steel vice, swinging down.

The impact felt unnaturally dampened, and there was a sizable dent in the vice's solid clamp. He swung again-

The tube shattered.

_It can't be helped._

Shirou ground his teeth. His frustration wasn't aimed at the failure, but at the almost-success. He couldn't deny it, he had almost succeeded only by recognizing one life worth saving.

He lifted the pieces of the old, broken rifle barrel and tucked it in the back of the shed. An old knickknack- a shattered knight's helm, a sallet- rolled forward, a reminder of his previous attempt a month ago.

Without purpose, he picked it up and stared into its face. _Maybe- that's what I have to become, a champion of the few. I'm not moved enough by the world, so I have to rely on people I am moved by._

_No, that can't be right._

_That's pathetic- I'm so self-centered that I choose to someone I sympathize with so I can excuse myself from that fire._

_And the tools Kiritsugu gave me- I can't even maintain them._

_I should just give up._

The idea was repugnant, but there wasn't much he could do about it, so he just let it go.

_If I'm beginning to sound like Lelouch, I really should get some sleep._

He closed the door of the Ashford Armory and left for the showers.

It didn't take long for him to return to his room, in the frigid night.

The lights clicked off, and he felt the fatigue pull his muscles down into the cot. His mind faded, just a little.

It was just an ordinary day.

* * *

**AN: **Fate/stay night belongs to Type-Moon and Nasu. Code Geass belongs to Sunrise. I do not own either franchises, nor am I affiliated in any way with either. This work is in accordance with Title 17, Chapter 1, Section 107 of the United States Code (as per the Copyright Act of 1976), in that it does not infringe upon any copyrights on licensed works, and falls under fair use as per mentioned section. **No profit is made from this work.**

On top you will see a bar for display settings. If you click the button with three horizontal bars, you will see options for the width of the story (Full, 3/4, and 1/2). I wrote this fanfic with the intent for it to be read in the 1/2 setting, but you can use the others as to your preference. I do feel that 1/2 is easier on the eyes.

Welcome to Fate/covenant apotheosis. Welcome to the ascension.

I'll do my best to keep ANs short here. I'm thinking of using a forum (here, Beast's Lair, whatever) for public discussions. Reviews are the best way to give feedback and constructive criticism (Fanfic . net's system leads to more traffic for more reviews, so ... more traffic, please?), but PMs work fine for that as well. However, for audience-wide information sharing, ANs work fairly well, but they can clog up the chapter. If you have some advice, do share it. I'd appreciate any help offered. A special thank-you to **victor janus** for the suggestions on a forum. I'm willing to do it, but it may be a little hard to maintain.

Updates will be monthly. I'm in the workforce now, so my free time varies a bit. I'll do my best to be consistent, I promise. Life is just plain hard, though. But if the journey is worth taking, then I'll take it. I just hope you guys can join me for the ride.

If you liked this, or Fate/Nightmare Apatheia, check out Fate/Zero Eos by Mr. Sparkles (www .fanfiction. com s/7996190/1/Fate-Zero-Eos). He's my co-author, and FZE is the canonical prequel to this fic (and FNA). I highly recommend it on just the merits of the writing alone, so if you're interested, drop by and go on a 100k+ word spree through a brilliant piece of worldcrafting!

As always, I'll appreciate it a ton if you'd be so kind to put a review below. I'm always game to improve, but I can only do so with your help. If you have a question, put it in the review and I'll do my best to reply via PM by the end of the week. And also, as always, thank you. This wouldn't be possible without your support.

HeavyValor


	2. Day -3: Impertinent Everyday

Impossible as it is, I think I'm dead.

Or I'm about to die, but it's the same situation no matter what.

The sheer impossibility of it, to die in such a ridiculous way, that's what makes me think this is a dream.

But it's real.

Now, I'm about to die-

Before I've had a chance to do a single thing with my life.

It's gone in a heartbeat.

I'm sorry, Nunnally.

* * *

Day -3: Impertinent Everyday

January 29, 2017 a.t.b., 0400 hours

Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11

* * *

"Sayoko?"

"Master Lelouch, you're up early."

"I have to work on a paper. I wasn't planning to wake up at this hour, but here I am."

"I see. If you need anything, please ask."

"Very well. Coffee, if you could?"

"In two minutes."

Lelouch nodded his appreciation. Truth be told, he had awoken from a strange dream. It wasn't usual for him to be so affected by a dream, and try as he might, he couldn't remember it.

He didn't want to dream again, though. And he might as well do some work if he was going to stay up.

His fingers clicked on the keyboard as he began his essay.

* * *

Lelouch rubbed his eyes. He had stayed up for something inane, a paper on the Second Pacific Incident.

It read a little something like this:

'The conquest of one of the last truly independent nations in 2007 a.t.b. would come to define Britannian foreign policy for the following decade, and is guaranteed to do so for the next two. The transformation of Japan into Area Eleven marks the most expansive and profitable achievement of the Manifest Doctrine in at least five decades. However, this did not come without significant international cost. Even now, debates are still ongoing between Pendragon policymakers on the value of such a perilous acquisition …'

And so on, and so on. It was fairly boring, despite Lelouch's best efforts. Certainly, the history was interesting, but there was no way to appropriately portray that when the assignment came from one of the dullest teachers in Ashford.

To be honest, Lelouch's heart wasn't in it. He found himself reluctant to confront this history whenever it came up. Of course, he had some personal grievances with how it was told. But, added to those was a certain skepticism for Britannia's motivations.

Japan's proximity to the Chinese Federation and distance from the Homeland was a complete logistical nightmare for strategists, and her resistance to integration with Britannia created significant problems in developing Japan's economic backbone. Were it not for the raw sakuradite deposits in Mt. Fuji and the leverage a colony in Japan would offer, Britannia would have never been able to justify the materiel and personnel costs of an incursion into Japan. And even then, the international pressure following had negated a large percentage of the sakuradite advantage, which made Japan's worth much more questionable.

Admittedly, the assimilation of Indonesia as Area Ten had caused Japan to side with the European Union and the Chinese Federation in opposing Britannian imperialism. The blockades raised to restrict sakuradite flow into Britannia had an immediate effect on both research and the economy. Further motivation for an invasion was the weakness of Japan's proclaimed 'allies'. The Chinese Federation had just repelled a coup in the Forbidden Palace, while revolts had spread across India. The European Union was preoccupied with their eastern reacquisitions, still rebuilding after the collapse of the USSR a few decades ago.

And Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi began hard-lining against any foreign interests, further driving away the Federation and the Union. The rhetoric of strength doesn't hold water if your country's persistent foreign policy for a century was playing three superpowers against each other. So, it was not without a certain irony that the Chinese Federation withheld their military support, and the EU spent the entirety of the month voting on the issue. If there was a better time to expand, the last decade was it.

Still, Britannia should have been keenly aware of the consequences. Threatening the entire Eastern Hemisphere with approaching Britannian expansionism would lead to an obvious, unfavorable endgame. Revealing her new contribution to warfare, a mobile armored suit, would emphasize the necessity of a coalition between the EU and the Chinese Federation. And yet, they swept in anyway, forcing a truce on their terms in a month. In itself, that victory was significant in value, with the captured refineries and purified sakuradite stores in Mt. Fuji immediately shipped back to the homeland.

… That led to an unfortunate result. Britannia would have no other choice but to occupy Japan. She couldn't simply withdraw. That would have led to a complete end to any sakuradite trade from the foremost supplier of those rose superconductors. Britannia had to have known she would have been cornered into a strategic overextension. And that was fairly nonsensical: why overextend, when you would have to surrender your spoils? To your greatest enemies, no less?

So this couldn't possibly just be about the sakuradite. Economic sanctions from all three nations would have starved Japan. Even a week of sanctions would have had Japanese businessmen clamoring for politicians to negotiate. And the new trading rates for sakuradite, despite being more favorable than Kururugi's, wasn't enough to break even with the cost of converting Japan into an Area. Not for a decade, not even for two decades.

Even in terms of strategic expansion, Area Ten should have kept Britannia busy for another decade. An additional occupation so close to a superstate would be short-lived or expensive. Conquest was actually a simple matter; it was occupation that would have tested Britannia's resolve. But that was another strange discrepancy. Britannia accepted the truce a little too easily. Another month, and they would have been able to sweep out the majority of the JSDF. In the current situation, the resistance's backbone is still strong- there are still stories of rogue tank squadrons nestled in the Narita mountains, and a number of destroyers and submarines still unaccounted for during the disarmament of the Takarada shipyards.

True, the development of Japan as an Area was abnormally fast. Economically, the return on investment could augment the sakuradite income to justify the conquest and development. Several military bases were being made as well, adding immense strategic value to Area Eleven. But the Chinese Federation would never stand for that. All this represented an incredible amount of resources invested in a colony that the Federation could simply overwhelm- implying a confidence that they wouldn't.

On what grounds could Britannia be so confident?

Only if there was a complicit agreement to let Japan's self-governance fall.

And that was where the cards truly fell flat. The only benefits were draining Japan dry of its sakuradite and removing a tiny power's sovereignty. Perhaps Britannia, the EU, and the Chinese Federation all agreed that Japan was hindering scientific progress by selfishly keeping the lion's share of the wonder material to itself. Perhaps it was simple greed. Perhaps the Illuminati or the Freemasons were pulling the strings to conquer the world, one sovereign nation at a time. Perhaps there was something else in Japan that Britannia found valuable. Perhaps it just didn't make sense at all.

_ It's late. I'm beginning to sound like one of those conspiracy theorists Rivalz always talks about. _Lelouch yawned wearily and rolled his head back up from the keyboard. All this speculation wasn't very useful.

In addition, what he wrote was terrible. Not bad for an hour, but it was still terrible.

"… Ugh."

It was six in the morning. Any more writing, and he'd end up too tired to simply nap in class. Snoring in class would not be conducive to his class rank.

He decided to get a little shut eye.

* * *

"Wake up, Lelouch!"

"Uh-!"

Whap.

The impact of Milly's rolled-up newspaper deformed to the shape of Lelouch's soft, luxurious hair. His deep violet eyes stared up defiantly at his attacker. The delicate features of his face were nobly shaped, and when he was sleeping, they were relaxed like a baby's face-

Shirley looked away.

It was a year since the ginger girl realized the extent of her feelings for the tall, dark, and handsome boy. President Milly- her best friend, the blonde almost-model that headed the Student Council, right next to her- kept teasing her about it. It wasn't like she didn't want a relationship, not at all.

_It's just really, really hard to get his attention. Really hard! He's always off somewhere. And in school, he looks like he's not really here. _

She sighed into the papers. At least she could spend some time with her friends before school began. Classes were just starting to speed up their pace.

Though, Milly had just assigned her the other side of the budget that Lelouch and Nina weren't handling.

Speaking of Milly and Nina-

The president was braiding the thin, bookish girl's black hair. Nina Einstein was a brilliant girl. You could expect that from her shy demeanor as she hid behind a book, and those glasses. It had taken Milly an entire year to get Nina to peer out of her shell in the library- with the help of Lelouch's charismatic gentleness. They had to hide Shirou for a while, though- Nina was terrified of Elevens.

Shirou had just walked in, incidentally. Rivalz- the wildly blue-haired boy with a regularly mischievous face, constantly at Shirou or Lelouch's side- was trying his best to put Shirou in a headlock. He couldn't really get a good hold, since Shirou was that much taller and marched on regardless. Still, a grin played on both their faces. The clubhouse was finding itself to be livelier and livelier.

"Aha! Mr. Emiya and Mr. Cardemonde, you're late! Double Penalties for you!"

Shirou shrugged, causing Rivalz to fall off. "It couldn't be helped, Milly. I had to carry Rivalz, he just woke up."

"Hey! I need my shut-eye, you know that! And you woke up really early!" Rivalz did his best to look indignant, but he only succeeded at making a puckered face, like he ate a lemon drop.

"It was six-thirty. That's fairly late."

Milly hummed pensively. "Isn't that a bit early anyway? Nunna told me that you guys came back late. I don't want you falling asleep during the meeting, you know."

Nina also looked worriedly at Shirou. "The human body needs at least seven hours of sleep to perform optimally, Shirou."

Shirou shrugged again. "I don't feel tired. What's this meeting about, Milly?"

"It's for the Midwinter Festival! We need to get some things straightened out before we start planning this shindig. Right, team?" Milly whapped Lelouch on the head again.

He looked up at her with an indignant huff. "Madam President, it's impossible to work in these conditions. I can't think of any company that has its managers striking their employees on a regular basis- or, worse, arranging a festival with no funding."

"Whaat?" The expression on Milly's face wouldn't have been out of place in a tragedy, if said tragedy was two parts soap opera and one part circus.

Lelouch sighed, then prepared himself with a deep breath. "Since the start of the school year, we've had the New Student Orientation, the Ashford Schoolwarming Party, the All Hallows Eve Ball, the Culture Festival, Post-Midterm Scavenger Hunt, the Thanksgiving Parade with turkey regalia, the Black Friday Lottery, the three-day Christmas Feast, the Crossdresser's Ball, the New Year's Ball Drop, the Absolute Silence Party, Polar Bear Swimsuit Day, as well as ten faculty dinners." He exhaled. "We're out of money."

Nina nodded. "We're still paying back the pool company for the movable ice rink. We still need to keep enough money for a Valentine's Day event, a Spring Festival, Bacchanal, and an end-of-the-year event."

Shirley checked over her documents as well. "There's also the giant pizza we have to make, and, uh, maintenance on the Ganymede. I think we're spending too much money-"

"GUTS!"

Milly's shout startled the room. Lelouch and Nina, the two closest to her, nearly fell off their chairs. Milly began pacing the room, tapping her rolled-up newspaper in her other hand.

"How can we accomplish anything with this attitude?" She glared at each of her council members. "You're worrying about 'spending too much money'? When has that stopped us?"

She dared them to respond. Finding none willing, she continued. "This is going to be the greatest year ever for the Student Council! We have an obligation to the students to bring them events that fire up their school spirit! Who's on fire here?"

Shirou inwardly groaned. Of all things, she had to mention fire.

Lelouch had rolled his eyes, and both Shirou and Rivalz knew what he was going to bring up. There wasn't much they could do to stop it.

"Speaking of fire, Madam President, we still have to repair our relations with the Equestrian Club. We haven't exactly paid them back for setting fire to their stables."

"Oh? I thought we did!"

"No, we paid for the grooming of the horses and the paint removal off of their hide, the crane to take off two horses off the Clubhouse roof, and the rockets. We also owe several installments for the Ferris wheel. Which collapsed, as I'm sure you remember."

Milly wasn't even the slightest bit fazed. "We just need to pay them back!"

Rivalz laughed. "Milly, Lelouch already told us that there's nothing left. Can't we put this off until we get more money from your grandpa?"

Lelouch nodded. "That's a good idea, Rivalz. Maybe if we waited long enough, we wouldn't have to plan anything!"

"GUUUTTS!" Milly roared with such force she shook the windows.

Whap.

An exasperated sigh escaped Lelouch's mouth. He had barely blocked the newspaper. His ears, however, were still ringing.

Milly was still on a roll. "You guys … we need to get this thing going soon! It's not like we haven't gotten over money problems before! Any ideas? I'm sure you have some!"

The room quieted as the council thought. It was barely a second when Milly broke the silence. "Anything? Come on!"

"Candy?" Shirley proposed a consistent moneymaker. Nina nodded, agreeing with the proposal.

"Requisition funding from other clubs."

"Begging?" Rivalz said, chuckling at his own joke.

A sly look visited Milly's face. "We have two outstanding cooks here. Why not a bake sale?"

The attention of the room- turned to Lelouch and Shirou. Shirou was taken off-guard, but Lelouch nodded in approval.

"We're heading to Fuyuki City this week, right? Or next week, whatever! It's going to be the Lunar New Year soon, so perhaps a taste of Japanese culture might be appreciated by the student body."

"That's right! I had sushi a week ago, and it tastes really, really good! When you fry it-" Infected by Milly's excitement, Shirley jumped up from her chair- only to hurriedly sit down, glancing at Shirou, who was struggling to contain his near-incredulous expression.

The encouragement made Milly even more enthusiastic. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! We can charge an arm and a leg, too, for that sushi stuff! There's a shopping district there, right?"

She looked at Shirou, who nodded and sighed resignedly. "It's two or three hours by train, but it's definitely possible to bring back groceries to the school, even if they're perishable. If you want, we could store some stuff at my place." He addressed the table's occupants. "If that's fine with everyone. If it's too much of a hassle, I can get the ingredients myself and bring it to Ashford-"

"Now, now, Shirou. You're part of the council, and you're going to have fun with us, like it or not." Milly smiled. "Let's get cracking!"

* * *

"The nobility, through the benefits of their inherited strength, established their dominance of Britannia's socioeconomic and political structure early on in Britannia's history."

"A proper response, Mr. Lamperouge. Now back it up with logic and moral reason. Suppose a commoner, or a number, protested the rights of the nobility. 'The sons and daughters of nobles did nothing to earn the property that their grandfathers and grandmothers did, so why should they have the power that comes with the title of noble?' Respond."

"Locke's theses on property rights, as established by Father Time and accepted by Britannian common law, guarantee protection of these benefits for the initial inheritors, and by extension, every inheritor after. The proletariat claims of inequity are misplaced, because an inheritance is the direct product of labor by the laborer. A laborer's descendants are a higher form of the laborer's property that possess such natural rights to property as granted by being an extension of the laborer's labor. Furthermore, the property of the laborer, unless the laborer wills otherwise, is directly connected to the laborer's descendants by blood." Lelouch paused, inhaling.

"For the most basic legal understanding, the descendants _are_ that laborer. This intrinsic duality in connection establishes a continuity of inheritance. The property is the descendants' because of both belonging to the laborer, and the descendants own the property because of the blood-connection to their parents' labor. This applies for the descendants of the aforementioned descendants, and their descendants, and their descendants, ad infinitum."

"Ten out of ten, Mr. Lamperouge. I'll excuse your napping for now."

The class laughed with the professor, and Lelouch smiled sheepishly. He sat back down, checking his watch before resting his head in his hand. It was 12PM, almost time for lunch.

Somehow, they planned out the entire fundraiser in those remaining 20 minutes before 8AM. Milly could be productively rousing in the right ways when she wanted. Nina and Shirley already were producing posters, and Rivalz was ordering baking supplies for today- Milly, Shirley, and Rivalz could make simple pastries, which would be helpful, since he and Shirou couldn't possibly make enough of their own specialties by the end of the weekend, or even the next. Shirou had his work, and Lelouch had his arrangements with Babel Tower.

His shoulder was tapped by Shirley. She looked concerned. "Lelouch, you shouldn't be sleeping in class. You could be held back," she whispered.

He replied without turning around. "I'll be fine. I wasn't able to sleep much. Shirou and I stayed up with Nunnally yesterday, and I was writing that essay."

"But Shirou's alright. Hey, you should at least try to stay awake, Gov's a required course to graduate."

Lelouch followed Shirley's gaze, to the Japanese redhead furiously copying down the notes on the board that the professor had translated from Lelouch's discourse.

"Shirou needs to try. He understands the moral facets innately, probably better than I do, but he needs to work for the depth." Lelouch shrugged and rested his eyes deeper into the shade of his hand. "I envy him a bit."

Shirley was puzzled. "Why?"

"You remember what happened with the car accident between the Eleven and the noble, right?"

"Of course!" The whispered outburst drew a few heads towards Shirley's direction, and she shrunk back into her seat. "Sorry. Yeah, I remember."

_That was when I knew that I liked you._

"I had to convince myself that it was worth it, to defend the Eleven. Shirou Emiya would have known it to be the right thing to do without hesitation." Lelouch's expression couldn't be seen, but Shirley could tell that there was some sort of melancholy to his words.

"But you still defended him, right? Isn't that still the same thing?"

"It is, if you're talking about the result. The underlying conflict remains, however. I could have easily walked away from the Eleven's plight. Shirou would have instinctively defended him. He would just protect him without a single doubt or thought. That sort of reaction shows more than the passing familiarity with justice that the complacent masses know." Lelouch sighed. "I'm not sure how to explain it. I wish I had his moral compass- and that others did, too. The world would be a kinder place, if a little more naïve for it."

Shirley didn't know what to make of that. "That- that might be true, but you can still be proud, can't you? Even if you had to think about it, you still did the right thing. Doesn't that take more than to know what to do by instinct?"

She- somewhat nervously- awaited Lelouch's quiet response. He actually lifted his head, considering her words. After a minute, he turned to face her. "Yes, it does. That's what I hate so much about it."

He turned back to his resting position, head in hand again. Shirley felt the conversation closing, and she didn't want it to end this way. She didn't want to see that sort of pained expression on Lelouch's face again.

"Lelouch- at least you're able to change it."

The professor's gaze fell over their side of the class, and both settled back into their notes. When it was safe to talk again, Shirley leaned forward again and whispered.

"What're your plans for lunch?"

Lelouch didn't expect that. "Ah- I don't have any."

"Oh, you can join us! Milly and I were going to talk more about the bake sale, but I was thinking of getting the Council up and going for it. Shirou has his practice, I know, and Nina has her science project."

"I could bring Rivalz along. I'm for it." A nonchalant shrug finished his statement.

"Great!" She ducked her head into her notes, behind Lelouch's back. The professor had peered down balefully in Lelouch's direction, and Shirley was afraid that he had heard. Fortunately, he didn't. He seemed far more concerned with the napping Lelouch, but he shrugged imperceptibly and resumed lecturing at the clock.

Which promptly rang.

Shirley couldn't leave class fast enough with Lelouch by her side.

* * *

Lunch passed uneventfully, as did the last classes of the day. There was one entertaining moment when Ms. Fujimura had whipped out a _shinai_ and began directing the gym period like a mad conductor getting his orchestra to play Chopsticks at quintuple time. It may have been simple to do, but running laps for the entire period straight with a maddened tiger behind you was exhausting.

Lelouch flopped onto the gym bench. At least they didn't run outside. It was frigid, the sky impossibly clear and blue.

And at least they weren't going to do this regularly, Fujimura was just substituting in for their drill sergeant nasty.

A bottle of water was thrust in front of him. He looked up. His benefactor was none other than the stubborn, thick-skulled, machination-minded, redheaded Japanese who had barreled through the laps after his guardian made it her personal crusade to land a blow on him. He almost succeeded in escaping the Taiga's wrath, if it were not for the gaggle of girls inconveniently positioned before him. Thusly, Ms. Fujimura was able to hobble his knees. It was a mercy, though. Lelouch was able to gain some distance.

"You look like you need it more." Shirou grinned. "You also look like you could be a limp fish."

"Shut it." Lelouch took the water gratefully.

"Are you going to Babel Tower again? Rivalz is going to drive you. Fuji-Nee wanted to talk with me."

"Ah. You're taking the train?"

"Yeah. You're stopping by the Copenhagen again, then?"

Lelouch nodded. "I'll probably be staying later than Rivalz can pick me up again. Friday nights attract more prey."

"Good hunting, then." Shirou grabbed his gym bag and exited. He hadn't even changed- Well, he was going to be bartending soon, it made sense he would change at his workplace.

Lelouch changed and met Rivalz in the garage. It was a long walk from the gym to there, each step punctuated by the crunch of frost.

By the time Lelouch arrived at the garage, it was 3PM and he was _cold._

"You ready, buddy?" Rivalz smirked at the shivering Lelouch. Even with a jacket, Lelouch felt the winter chill through his skin. He didn't have much by the way of fat or muscle to protect him.

"Cool your heels, Rivalz. No, hold that. It's already freezing in here."

"Turn up the heater in the sidecar, then!" Rivalz chuckled to himself as he pointed to the sparse, and most certainly heaterless, sidecar seat.

In a rare display of emotion, Lelouch scowled as best as he could with his face half frozen.

"You should have your game face on, Lelouch! Freeze it in place so the nobles don't see you shaking in your boots!"

"I already am shaking."

"Don't worry, the Rivalz Taxi Express will have you there defrosted in no time." Rivalz hopped onto the Evo Sportster. "Before you know it, you'll be winning games like there's no tomorrow!"

* * *

The ritual of entrance began and ended quickly.

"Same as usual."

The suitcase vanished, and a disembodied voice appeared through the bars. "Certainly, Mr. Linus Luce. I've already arranged for you to relieve your representative."

Lelouch noticed that the words were almost exactly the same as last night. He always noticed this every time he came. "What's the population, Matthias?"

"It's still early, sir. Nobody from last night who holds a grudge."

"Thank you." Lelouch slid a hundred-pound note with his suitcase. "I believe there's two thousand pounds inside."

The suitcase disappeared, and a quiet shuffling filled the dark room. Despite the gaudy façade of Babel Tower's entrance, the room was made of mahogany and oak, and lit by a small chandelier. Though a pale imitation of the Victorian styling so popular in the older gambling establishments, Lelouch appreciated its sobering effects.

The suitcase was returned with a black card on top. "If you require anything, flag one of us."

Lelouch took the card, sliding it down his jacket's inner pocket. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Thank you, sir. Good luck."

Simply nodding, Lelouch inspected his receipt carefully. Everything seemed to be in order-

"Excuse me. How do you get to the chess games?"

A light, nonchalant voice asked him a question.

Without looking up from his receipt, Lelouch gestured to the elevators. "You'll want the 150th floor."

Then, he noticed the details of her request. Her destination was his.

He turned quickly, but all he could catch was her long black hair and the tail of her skirt.

Perhaps he would see her upstairs, but he had more important things to attend to, like parting fools from their gold.

* * *

"Checkmate."

Lelouch watched the noble warily. He didn't like how the match started, and his concern propagated to the end. He usually stayed for three games at most. It wasn't prudent to stay for more with the high-rollers and the juvenile nobles who thought themselves tactically skilled. Anyone with power hated losing, and groups with power watched out for their own. Winning only once or twice was fine. It meant you were lucky, or had a good streak. You weren't a threat, you taught the unlucky to be more cautious.

At least, that's what it meant in a casino like this one. That was Lelouch's reason for playing the bigger nobles for a bigger payout, and paying a larger tip to the cashiers. Easy sources of income came with larger risks, and mitigating those risks paid off. A bigger payout meant a smaller frequency of showing up on their radar, and making an alliance with the cashiers meant a greater chance of escaping the wrath of an aggravated noble.

But this man demanded the game after his friend brought him over. His friend being the man he bested yesterday. That was unpleasant enough, were it not for the obscene amount of money that the man had bet. He didn't care that Lelouch only had a tenth of two hundred thousand pounds. That sort of cultured arrogance bred invincibility and incompetence, a dangerous pair for any defiant of the hierarchy.

_And by my pride, I accepted this match. This pittance will need a few more words than I'd like to use to leave._

"I see." The noble looked relatively young, pushing early thirties with a goatee. He wasn't as flamboyantly appareled as his friends, but he wasn't as conspicuous as Lelouch was. He stared intently at the board, his surrounded king trapped. His bodyguards were less gracious, glaring at the schoolboy behind their shades.

Lelouch directed his gaze towards the skyline. The red and yellow singed the blue that embossed the skydome and shimmered off the mirrored glass.

Babel Tower. Among tallest buildings in Japan, it was typical of Britannian architecture as a clean structure of glass and steel. It drew the highest echelons of Britannian society in Area Eleven, from the clubs on the 5th floor to the slots on the 16th to the tables on the 80th to the chessboards on the 150th. In a casino such as this, complacency in security and confidence in capability merged.

It was safer to stare vacantly into the approaching evening than to meet the nobles' glares, for now. They were scattered over the golden-lit carpeted room, the gentlemen engaged in their games and the ladies tittering in their cliques under the glimmering chandeliers.

Strangely, a female officer sat in the front, watching over the small skyscrapers below. It looked to be a clear night.

He swiped his black card in the chessboard's reader and raised his hand. "Waiter!"

Almost immediately, one appeared with tonic water on hand. "Anything else, sir?"

"Could you call Matthias over? I believe I'm done for today."

"Yes, sir-"

"Not by a long shot, you aren't." The noble spoke in a lilted, artificial accent. "I'm not swiping my card."

Both the waiter and Lelouch looked at him in surprise. More so the waiter, Lelouch had half-expected it. What did surprise Lelouch were the waiter's words.

"Sir, all patrons must swipe their cards at the end of a match to confirm its conclusion. Mr. Lamperouge has a mating combination, so the match is done."

"I don't care, I'm not swiping my card."

"If it isn't too much trouble, I would humbly advise that you should. All non-compliant players will have their account liquidated by the establishment, with the due proceeds distributed to any outstanding debts you possess in the house."

_So this is what my usual tips get me. Not bad. I'll thank Matthias after this is over._ Lelouch still watched the noble and his men carefully. Already, they looked agitated.

"I'll let you know that my father is a general, servant."

_And here we go._

The noble puffed up. To the waiter's credit, he didn't back down. "All the more reason to process your card, sir."

"What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean? I am Bernard Miles Fayer, and I don't need your claptrap." As if on cue, the four bodyguards advanced on them. Fayer held them back. "Let's be civil. I'll give you thirty pounds to just forget this. It's more you'd make in an hour, anyway."

Behind the waiter came a number of bouncers, but upon seeing the noble, they held their distance. Apparently, the name Fayer held some clout. It was worrying for Lelouch. The best action would be to let it go and simply leave. "It's fine. It was a friendly match. I hope there wasn't much of an inconvenience." He smiled briefly at the waiter's obvious relief. With that, he rose.

And found his shoulder grasped by the burliest guard. "Mr. Luce, was it? I don't think you're going anywhere. Master Fayer would have a word with you. We'll ignore your bribed waiter, but _you_ are in hot water."

Lelouch met his oppressor's gaze. "And what have I done to be in this situation?"

By now, a small crowd had appeared. It was getting to the point where men were leaving their games and frivolities to observe the spectacle. Bernard Fayer knew this full well, and he smirked.

"He cheated. He cheated, the bastard!"

The commotion swelled upon this announcement. A commoner cheating a noble? Surely, that was for the novels that were so popular with the common adolescent folk, especially among the young women who held their grand delusions of being princesses.

But they cheered, and stamped, and cheered. A few more reasonable members of the nobility made their silent egress out, but that only removed the restraint of the crowd's agitation.

"My goodness, a cheater? Surely we can't have that here!"

"It's a schoolboy from Ashford?"

"That's right, what is he doing here? He must be up to no good, a schoolboy playing for such large stakes."

"I've seen him here before! He's a regular, I don't think he ever lost!"

Lelouch's resolve held fast, but he was conscious of the dire straits he was in. He motioned discreetly in the commotion to the waiter, his only ally. If he could get the establishment behind him, his odds would certainly be improved-

And he let a small sigh of relief as the waiter nodded. It would take at least five minutes to have casino security come in and break up the situation. Now, all he had to do was to hold out until then.

_I cannot panic. Nobles respond well to both reason and demagoguery. Dramatic flairs will keep their attentions focused on me, which will prevent Mr. Fayer from taking any imprudent actions._

He spoke, his authoritative tones learned from Ares Villa ringing out in the glass hall.

"Let me ask you this, Mr. Fayer. How did I cheat?" _His answer will dictate my procedure to survival._

The smirk remained on Bernard Fayer's face, and Lelouch knew that Mr. Fayer accepted his challenge. His satisfaction, however, faded with Fayer's words. "It's obvious. I was disadvantaged from the start. I let you survive because I pitied you. You defeated my friend, Lord Pendleton, and I took it upon myself to measure your mettle. I thought you a lucky schoolboy, and I decided to let you preserve your honor by seemingly gaining the upper hand."

He shook his fist, and then gestured widely. "You betrayed my gentlemanly generosity, and brutally tricked me with forks, traps and snares. I gave you an example of my _noblesse oblige_, and you snapped at my hand like some dog upon his master."

The applause was somewhat of a shock to Lelouch. Fayer had sidestepped his argument entirely and brought the crowd to bear. Any response Lelouch would give would be dismissed as dishonorable, despicable indignance. This was evidenced by the growing shouts and jeers from the noble crowd.

The collar of his jacket was brought up sharply. "No reply, Mr. Luce?" Fayer wasn't exceedingly strong, but a lean teenager posed little challenge for him. The struggling only encouraged him. "I guess we're obligated to teach you a lesson in humility. It's the least we can do for an impudent boy."

"Unhand me, you-"

_Wham._

Fayer put his back into it, bringing Lelouch down into the chesstable. The pieces scattered on the floor, and the board jutted painfully into Lelouch's back. Other than that, little damage was done. For once, Lelouch's lack of fitness worked for him.

The force was dispersed from Lelouch's back over the table, and he was light enough to have the actual force be less critical than Fayer expected. Still, he was stunned for a moment-

A vicious fist slammed into his gut, and he saw red. A bodyguard had joined in, targeting his ribcage and solar plexus. He curled up.

He would have been paid more attention to his bodily manhandling, but it took all he had to twist away from the blows.

In the brief respite before the storm, a silhouette caught his eye.

"Excuse me."

Lelouch never paid attention to the female form. Well, perhaps almost never.

And yet his savior caught his eye.

Over Lelouch stood a cyan-eyed, fair-skinned beauty. No older than he, she wore a military uniform that contradicted her Japanese heritage. Strangely, her soft, black hair hung in a single long wave, too extravagant for standard military dress code.

The officer at the table- it was none other than she.

She held herself well, with the poise of a noble, and the graces of a lady and an officer.

And this Eleven was bold enough to approach a Britannian noble.

* * *

"Good evening, Bernard Fayer." She said this with a neutral smile, a dangerously neutral one.

He stood, lifting Lelouch back up. "Who are you?"

"Rin Tohsaka, Specialist of the Avalon ASEEC. I'd like you to stop assaulting this gentleman here."

If Bernard recognized that the newcomer was an Eleven, he didn't mention it. "A specialist of the Engineering Envoys? I'm associated with the military as well. My father is a general. As to your request, I'm having a good time here, so I must decline."

Her smile gained a dangerous edge. "It seems like you don't understand. I'll say it clearly. I'm ordering you to stop."

In return, an angry glare punctuated Fayer's reply. "-! I don't think you understand, Specialist. My father is a _general_."

"Really? I'm sorry to interrupt your good mood, but you're missing a few terms, Mr. Fayer. They're important terms, so I don't think you should forget them."

"Terms? And what might they be?"

"You're missing your father's division name and full rank, son of Graham Fayer. Lieutenant-General Fayer was awarded his post in the 3rd Antarctic Expeditionary. You should watch out. It makes no difference whether you're the son of a general or a lieutenant-general in the Antarctic, but if you put a lot of weight on it, people might think you're concerned about it, right?" The dangerous edge gained a cruel intent, as Tohsaka's words hit home.

At this, Bernard Fayer's expression darkened, and he released his grip on Lelouch. His bodyguards took the cue and approached the specialist. "Thank you for your keen observation."

If she was worried by their approach, she didn't show it. "I've done nothing to earn your thanks, but I guess it doesn't matter if you think otherwise."

"You're right. It doesn't matter at all what a squint-eye thinks. Fuck off, Nip."

"Ah." Her smile disappeared.

"Honestly, it still seems like you don't understand. It's not my style, but I'll put it in terms even you can understand. Mr. Fayer, I'm ordering you to cease on pain of arrest. If you decline, I'll have to subdue you. Frankly, you've already won the interest of the police. I'm being courteous by giving you my interest."

He gave no reply, only snapping his fingers.

At once, two burly guards lunged forwards.

She easily backstepped twice, twisting away from the bodies elegantly, raising her hand and drawing it to point her index finger at Fayer. "I'd like to end this nicely. Call them off, Mr. Fayer."

It seemed like he had no reply for two moments, except- "Did you forget your gun, Nip? Unfortunately for you, my men didn't."

That gave her pause, and-

She tch'ed, and lowered her hand.

"Good girl. Too bad, though." The four guards reached for their weapons. "My boys don't take too kindly to finger-pointing-"

Lelouch saw her lean forward, but then-

She appeared in front of Fayer , her arms outstretched and impacting into his gut. The impact was briefly visible, like the shockwave of air from a hammer.

And somehow, Fayer smelled of burnt air and singed flesh.

He staggered back, coughing and gagging. "F-fukkk-k."

"Master Fayer!" One of the guards turned back to the Eleven. "You stay put-"

She sped forward, a two-finger point strike to his stomach knocking him over into the other three. They were quick to push him off, but-

"Oh, God!" The fear in the guard's voice was voiced for a single moment, before being consumed by the contents in his throat.

The afflicted guard heaved, spewing bile and black substance, clumps of some decayed tissue and porous lung. Without hesitation, the two remaining brought up their pistols to bear.

Again, her approach was blindingly fast. She brought her arms down, knocking the pistols down. Before they could bring their weapons back up, she staggered them with twin palm strikes to the throat. Whirling her arms down again-

-her deceptively thin arms crushed cartilage-

she grabbed their pistols. It took little effort to disarm them, as easy as taking two pistols from a pair of choking, hacking guards.

Rin Tohsaka checked her sectors. Confident that all hostiles were neutralized, she smoothed out her uniform. She then strode over to the bent figure of the noble.

Fayer was keeled over on his hands and knees, blood dripping from his mouth. It was globular, mixed with black solids. "Bitc-"

She ran a hand through her hair, gracefully tying a length with a ribbon to form a tail.

"Goodbye, Mr. Fayer. It's good to have some ego, but you shouldn't let it grow too large."

She lowered her foot to his temple's direction as she tied her other tail, and leaned into it.

"No- Stop it-"

Fayer's neck and arms resisted, but the girl mercilessly, slowly inched his head to the ground and the puddle.

It was strange, how much force her slim frame could put into that foot.

"Please!"

He tried to squirm, he tried to rise. She just pressed harder.

Lelouch could almost hear a click.

"-!"

Fayer slumped, moaning and unmoving in a pool of red and black. She only inconvenienced herself this one time to kneel and check his vitals.

Lelouch saw her sigh. It was brazen of her to attack a noble, but if she had killed him, not even her apparent standing in the military would protect her.

A little ball of indignant furor hoped she had, though. He deserved it, as long as no ill consequences befell her.

_I truly do owe her my gratitude._ He spotted the waiter, who, like the security he brought, was standing shocked. _Now, how should I end this?_

One of the guards, surprisingly close to him, moaned and began to rise.

Lelouch took his opportunity. "Help! Please-!"

The spectacle the crowd just watched before with the strange officer colored their vision of Lelouch's maneuver.

They gasped. This bodyguard of House Fayer, a massive man, had grabbed- no, tackled the youth. Already, he was on top of the schoolboy, smothering him, choking him even as the boy struggled for his life. As much as they jeered minutes ago, this felt wrong.

The security team leapt into action, subduing the aggressor. The poor boy was curled up, roughened but apparently alright. Hands were offered, condolences given by some of the softer types.

"I almost thought you were going to die! Are you sure you're alright?"

"Good show, you gave him a good one-two, didn't you? That was a ghastly move by Fayer's man. Thank heavens you're alright."

"I never knew Fayer was such a brute! Dear boy, I do hope you'll forgive us for our accusations."

Of course, they were the offerings of the rich, mighty, obsolete fossils that Britannia had to offer as opponents. Men or women, young or old, they were all the same.

He ignored them. Lelouch only had eyes for the retreating officer. She had turned her back to the crowd, finishing her hair's ribbons and unbuttoning her jacket.

She sped past the guards, Lelouch barely fitting his own thin body through the gap, out of the gold doors-

Lelouch laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Ms. Tohsaka. Lelouch Lamperouge, at your service." He spoke with natural courtesy.

Her eyes curiously widened when she saw who called her.

"I'd like to play a match."

* * *

The scene was cleaned up quickly by the casino security. Nervous, the remaining nobles fled the floor as tempers abated. Nobody wanted to be trapped with a mad Eleven and a cheating schoolboy, no matter what the establishment said. Even the curious nobles who obtained access to the security footage decided to leave the two to their match.

The evening sky was securely in the last stages of blue and stretched purple. The room felt odd, emptied of its patrons. The gold light brought everything into high relief, but without people, the extravagance lost meaning. For the janitorial staff, this was an unforeseen blessing. It was six, and the night shift was about to begin. If these two wanted to play while they cleaned, that was fine with them.

Lelouch put up the pieces with practiced ease. "Ms. Tohsaka, thank you for your assistance. I don't quite know what I would have done without your timely arrival."

"Hm? It was fine. You helped me before, and besides-" She reached out for a black and a white pawn, and secreted them in her elegant hands. "You needed help. I can't let a subject be hurt on my watch if I can help it, you know."

Lelouch touched her right hand. It opened, revealing the white pawn. "When did I help you?"

"Oh, you told me where people played chess."

"Ah, I see." He smiled self-consciously. "The payment on that debt was much appreciated, then. It's rare to find such accommodating officers. Most are dedicated to the population's security from abroad, and not necessarily from within-?"

Rin appeared dissatisfied, examining the black pieces as they rotated to her. When she caught Lelouch's glance, the expression was replaced with a neutral smile. "Really? The Britannia military has a good track with self-regulation. I would think that any officer in my position would have helped you."

"That hasn't been my experience, though I'll admit my experiences have been unusual. The nobility has a decided advantage over the general populace, and I've seen instances where soldiers turn a blind eye for their status. And if you'd like, I could play black."

Rin lightly chewed on her left knuckle as she considered his proposition. "… I appreciate the offer, Mr. Lamperouge. I'll stick with this. And you're right about that. What I did might have been a little beyond standard procedure."

"Indeed." With that, he moved towards moving his pawn up, but stopped. Rin looked at him in puzzlement.

"Is something wrong?"

"I just remembered. What are the stakes?"

"Oh." The thoughtful knuckle returned briefly. "How about the hundred thousand I let you win from Mr. Fayer?"

"Ah." _Now this is getting interesting._ The thought was followed by an almost predatory grin, but he hid it well.

Instead, Lelouch leaned on his hand, crossing his legs. "I'm fine with that, but unfortunately, I haven't received the money yet. I would guess that the house hasn't found Mr. Fayer's card yet."

"… Oh. That's a pity." She clucked her tongue in disappointment, but she reached into her jacket pocket. "I do have a hundred pounds on me-"

"No, that's not necessary. I'm more interested in the card you pilfered."

She was unable to hide the flash of concern that crossed her gaze. "Hm? Mr. Lamperouge-"

"Specifically, Mr. Fayer's card. The card with the debt he owes me. You were lucky that nobody else saw."

Rather than answer, she stared at him evenly.

Lelouch took advantage of her silence to continue. "You won't be able to process the card unless you have Mr. Fayer's express permission or if you gain access to an account Mr. Fayer is indebted to. That account belongs to me, incidentally." He folded his hands and leaned forward conspiratorially. "So, how about it?"

Her expression became catlike and sly. "I guess I can't hide it from you. I'll play your game. How much?"

"I'll need the card first."

She pulled it from her pocket hesitantly, then steeled herself and pushed it to him. At once, Lelouch could tell. It bothered her. _So, the salary of a military servant isn't enough for her._

The display blinked as Lelouch swiped Bernard Fayer's card.

"If you win, you get the hundred thousand in my account, but if I win, I keep it. Are we agreed?"

"Ahaa. I can see what you're doing with your words, Mr. Lamperouge, but you should be careful how you place them." Her face remained neutral, but a hint of a smirk could be seen. This held a surprising potential under the professional officer décor Rin Tohsaka wore. "I would say that you already owe me. Without me, you wouldn't even have the card, and you would more likely be in an uncomfortable position. If you win, I'll drop the charges. If I win, you pay double."

"… You're surprisingly devious for an officer. The only way to keep the money from Mr. Fayer's card was to pay it through the debt clearance already established at this table. Fayer's debt, of course, 'belonging' to me. But you thought a little differently. The chain of debt flows to you. I do owe you a debt, and Mr. Fayer wasn't hurting for money. Am I correct?" In turn, the sides of his mouth turned up mischievously.

"Full marks, but don't think that will help you." Her masque began to slip ever so slightly.

"I see. All the same, I will win." Lelouch leaned forward and put his hand out. "I accept your terms. For a hundred grand- well, two hundred, in my case."

"Hmph. Yes, for one hundred thousand and two hundred." She shook his hand. Now, she looked a little upset. It seemed that she enjoyed it more when her targets didn't know what was coming. "Now go."

The game proceeded wordlessly, and the two playstyles became immediately apparent. White pressed a cautious aggression against Black's reactionary defense. Lelouch could tell that Ms. Tohsaka was making the best move in response to his most immediate one. Thus, neither had a certain material advantage, but Lelouch's development became more and more polished. He started with one tempo's worth of time, and that grew as he forced Tohsaka's hand. Tohsaka's tactics were effective, but it played right to his multi-faceted strategy. Lelouch Lamperouge played for the long term. Rin Tohsaka played for the sake of competition. Soon, Lelouch had lined up-

"I know this. What's this called?" Rin appeared to be peeved, out of sync with her décor. She pointed back and forth at the assembled pieces.

"Alekhine's Gun. It's suited to breaking through your lines." Queen, Rook, Rook. A devastating offensive lineup. His commentary would have been neutral, almost mechanical, were it not for the persistent hint of a smirk.

"My lines? Wait, what's that supposed to mean? I don't think it's designed just for my lines." It was almost imperceptible, but it looked like she was pouting.

"In that case, you're right. It's designed to counter players who react to offense. Usually, those players excel in offense, and prefer the initiative. However … Actually, may I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"You often lose at rock-paper-scissors, don't you?"

"How did you know that? I don't often lose, I just-" She furrowed her eyebrows in exclamation and suspicion.

Lelouch smiled. "I could tell by the speed you made your moves. Taking black flustered you. My pressure discomforted you even more, so you turned to playing as if you had the initiative. It works well if you did, such as if you started with white, or if your opponent becomes intimidated. But your conditions did not match the battlefield. As a soldier, you know what that means."

"-Tch."

"If you'd like, I can stop the clock and let you strategize. I've been meaning to ask you some questions."

She remained silent, staring at the board proudly. Then, her shoulders slumped. "Fine. I'll oblige you this one time." She sighed, her gaze switching between Lelouch and the board.

He clicked off the timer from under the table. "Now, what is a specialist of the Engineering Corps doing at the top of Babel Tower, Area Eleven's tallest building? Are you on leave, or …?"

"I'm stationed here. This is my post."

"Really? I can't imagine what threats would be posed to the safety of Britannian interests here- save for Mr. Fayer."

Her expression became neutral, but a twinkle glittered in her eyes. "Oh, it's wonderful. I get to dine and enjoy fine wines. Occasionally, I'm called to perform a HALO jump, and if I miss, I land here. Mostly, I stay here in case if I have to BASE jump to a hot spot."

"I can't quite tell if you're serious, or if you're joking."

"Mhmmm." Her eyes narrowed, and a cheshire smile grew. "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you, as it were."

"Ah. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of- well, whatever you did to Mr. Fayer. Now, my next question. You are Japanese, correct?"

"Yes." The smile disappeared. "I'd be careful about where this is going, though."

"I will. Why do you fight for Britannia? You seem to be better off than most Honorary Britannians. Is it just your skill set, or …?" Lelouch let the air remain open for Rin to complete the presumption. In truth, he didn't have much of an idea what she could be.

"Normally, I'd be insulted, but you're right. I was recruited by Britannia, and I chose to assist Britannia. It was more mutual than you're implying." The statement was terse and clipped.

"My apologies-"

"It's fine. Continue." She waved it off. It honestly didn't seem to bother her.

"Well, then. I'm willing to guess you were around ten when Britannia invaded. Why serve those who invaded Japan?"

"That's a strange question. Why would a Britannian schoolboy be concerned with an Eleven's position?"

"I asked you before about your reasons for saving me, and you replied that it was your duty. I want to know what duty you have to Britannia, as one who is Japanese."

"I could pull a leaf from Mr. Fayer's book and strike you down for your impudence." That dangerous edge entered Tohsaka's voice again.

"You could, but then you'd be exactly like him- as you've just said. Obviously, this bothers you more than you're willing to let on, but I think it's still an important question." Lelouch grimaced. Those words were a risky move on his part.

_Yes, but still- why that question, of all of them?_ She nodded slowly, assenting to the inquiry. "… You're right. I'll ask you this, though. What is the nature of a meritocracy in principle, Mr. Lamperouge?"

"Equality."

"Then what is the nature of a meritocracy in practice?"

"… Time and heritage." A quiet 'tsk' could be heard under Lelouch's breath.

"Then you understand, don't you? I was blessed with a greater amount of each. That gave me my stations and my capabilities." It didn't need to be said, but Rin knew what she was implying. _Is that enough for you?_

Lelouch frowned. "That ignores moral compunction. Do you think there is a moral basis for serving Britannia?"

"I'm obligated to do so, as a caretaker. I can't stand not being able to make the first move-" And she gestured to the chessboard. "-As you've pointed out. If Britannia helps me do this, then I'll work with Britannia."

He had trouble keeping his expression neutral, surprisingly. _'Work with Britannia.' She's placing Britannia on an equal level with herself. Who is this girl?_ "And the suffering of your countrymen? Their memories?"

She looked troubled, but she was able to answer. "There are larger concerns. I can't be concerned with old ones if I want to address current ones." Even so, she looked like she was trying to convince herself.

"I see. I won't trouble you with this anymore, then." He was satisfied with the exchange. He had gotten all he needed from that.

"Mm. Thank you." She moved her queen, threatening the Gun.

"Ah. Yes, that's appropriate." Lelouch then moved his knight, placing her king in check. "Alekhine never did care too much about his Gun, though."

"… It was a feint. You planned all of this." A sour glower adorned Rin's face, but there was a grudging respect visible to Lelouch.

"I'd suppose so."

The game quickly dissolved into a series of forks, snares, and traps. Every move Lelouch had made was lined up to chain choices of "the lesser of two evils," the strength and weakness of Rin's playstyle. Before long, Rin had her king and pawns remaining, only managing to take Lelouch's queen.

And in another three minutes …

"Checkmate."

She stared blankly at the board, then looked up to Lelouch with a genuine smile.

"Now I know how Mr. Fayer felt. Ah, well. Perhaps next time, Mr. Lamperouge."

"Ah. I have a strange request, before you go." Lelouch leaned forward conspiratorially, his eyes catching the warm luminescence of the lit chandelier. "Can I count you as a friend, Ms. Tohsaka?"

"In these circumstances, a friendship is impossible. We'd be in a 'kill-or-be-killed' relationship." Strangely, she looked happy compared to her words.

"Regrettable. Still, I owe you something. We have some time before they seize his assets." He opened the bottom of the table, and switched a wire. Rising, he swiped his card.

Or he would have, if he hadn't noticed the display. "Oh, dear. Do you have an account?"

"-Umm. I'm not supposed to have one."

"Really? How did you plan to withdraw from Fayer's account?"

Tohsaka became flustered. "Well, these cards- you know, they're like- money, except in cards, right?"

"No, not at all. These cards are directly tied to their clients' tower account. Client-to-client transactions only occur at the conclusion of a competitive gambling match, so the money can only move between cardholders or the establishment."

"I see." She didn't appear to see all too much, but she nodded anyway. "So, can you get the money?"

"I can." Lelouch pressed the button to confirm the end of the match. Immediately, the machine rang a tinny victory jingle, followed by a verification of the transferred funds.

"Goodness me, only two hundred thousand pounds? For shame, Mr. Fayer. People are starving here." He turned to Tohsaka.

"The funds are in my account."

"Okay … We're done then, right? I don't see why you need my account."

"You'll see. Generally, the attendants prevent certain privileged clients from doing this, but since there aren't any attendants here …"

Checking the booths for said attendants, he pulled out another card from his shirt pocket, swiped it, and handed it to Tohsaka with a flourish. "Fifty thousand pounds from me to you, a token of my appreciation."

Gaping surprise aptly described Rin Tohsaka's expression. "Eh- Where?"

"In here. It's my own dummy account, but it's yours now- just tell the cashier your name is Alec d'Lorraine. Ask for a full withdrawal." He winked conspiratorially. "This way, an officer won't be implicated in bribery, or anything like that."

"Oh … You didn't have to do that." Her voice was quiet in gratitude.

"You're right. I didn't have to, but I did. It was the least I could do."

"… A friend of mine would say you're halfway decent. Thank you, Mr. Lamperouge." She smiled.

"You're very welcome. Now, is there anything else I can do for Ms. Tohsaka?"

Surprisingly, she seemed pensive. "Um, well …"

"Hm?"

The thought seemed to pass- or rather, she dismissed it. "No, it's nothing."

"Then I'll take my leave. Good night, Ms. Tohsaka." With a bow, and another flourish, he rose and began to walk out.

As he drew nearer to the door-

"Ah, wait-!"

Lelouch stopped and turned back, surprised. She was standing up, her face a little crimson.

She seemed almost bashful. "… It's a little embarrassing, but- there is something I could use your help with."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well, it's a computer-related thing, and you seem to be good with them, so, if you could, could you help me with- something of the sort … ?" Tohsaka had started off strong, but finished weakly. It didn't matter to Lelouch.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Ah, is there a computer around?"

"We can use the establishment's system." Striding over to the waiter's station, he woke up the computer coordinating the betting accounts. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"I-It might be complex, I don't really know. I need to get something out of this." She held up a strangely long and ornately decorated flash drive. Oddly enough, it looked like-

_A devicer's key?_ Lelouch did his best to hide his interest. _This Tohsaka is proving to raise more questions than answers. _"This is a flash drive, correct?"

"I think so."

"Alright, then."

Plugging it in, he saw a few files pop up onto the screen, with odd names. Curious titles, like 'ASEEC_Lancelot_bootregistry,' 'OSIA11A_tohsakarin', and 'OSIA11A_Fuyuki_Protocols.'

_EEC and OSI … Now, what is a girl like her doing with the Engineering Envoy Corps and the Office of Secret Intelligence?_ This information was quickly added to Lelouch's already substantial file on 'The Mysterious Tohsaka'. And soon, he'd have more.

Tohsaka gasped. "Hey, how did you get that?"

"I just plugged it in."

"Oh … That seems … quite simple."

"It is. What else would you need?" Lelouch raised his eyebrow skeptically.

"Ah, there's something called copying and pasting, and I'd like to copy and paste those files into a computer. That might be a little bit harder, right?" With that, Tohsaka drew herself up proudly, like she had presented the technological challenge of the century.

"I'd suppose so, if one found it difficult to hold down two keys at the same time."

"… So it's not complex." And she deflated, slightly.

"Not at all."

"Show me, if it's so easy." Arms crossed, she challenged Lelouch in an ever-so-slightly defensive manner.

As tempting as it was to reply with a witty repartee, Lelouch decided against it. This seemed like a sore point for Tohsaka. He simply clicked on the files, copied them, and pasted them onto the computer's desktop.

"Wait, hold up! What was that?"

"I just copied and pasted them, like you were describing."

"…" There was a scary expression on her face.

Lelouch proved to be unfazed. "That's no way to look at someone who just gave you a decently-sized fortune."

"-!" The noise she made was something between a cough and a squeak.

It was like her expression tripped and tumbled down the stairs. Her sour expression almost fell from its pedestal into one of shock. It kept flickering between quite peeved and gracious, as if Tohsaka couldn't quite make up her mind, whether she should be honest or proper.

"… Y-Yes, thank you for that. It- It was very kind of you, Mr. Lamperouge, and I'm grateful, so if you could accept my apo- apologies-" She chose proper, strangely enough.

Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle. "Cute. I'd believe you, if your eyes stopped twitching. Like I said, you fare terribly with going last."

Now, her face was lightly blushed. She seemed to recover, though. "Hmph! And this is the thanks I get for saving-"

"I accept your apology- or rather, your apologies."

"-!" Another strangled cough-squeak.

She truly looked bewildered. Her face couldn't process her mind's conflicting commands, and so settled for a neutral expression, flushed with crimson.

"… Yes, fine, thank you. Just- get on with it already. Show me how you did it."

"It would be best if I walked you through it." He stepped aside and gestured to the keyboard. "If you'd be so kind."

She stepped up and placed her hands on the keyboard, rigidly and nervously. "Now what?"

"Relax. It won't bite you, Ms. Tohsaka." He was kind about it. As much as he teased her, Lelouch genuinely wanted to help her.

Tohsaka complied, but …

"Now that looks like you're ready to flop all about the keys." He sighed. "Let's do it this way- find the control key, and the letters c and v."

"Um, these?" She managed to place her thumb and index fingers over the correct keys. It looked odd, but for all intents and purposes, it was correct.

"That's right. You don't need to press them all at the same time, but in order to copy something, you need to press control and c simultaneously, and to paste, control and v. Click on a file- or better, hold down the left button on the mouse and drag the cursor over the files you want to copy-"

"Wait, wait, could you repeat that a little bit slower?"

_… I don't suppose she's illiterate as well._ He did his best to separate his words and his wry thoughts. "Click on a file."

Click-click.

"… Minimize the document you just opened, and click _once_ on the file you want to copy."

Click.

"Good. Press control and c simultaneously. You don't need to hold them down, just press them."

Clack. "Nothing happened, Mr. Lamperouge."

"Don't worry, the files were copied. Click on the next window, and press control and v."

Click-clack- "Oh! It's- It's there!"

"Yes, it is. Good job." Involuntarily, he let out a sigh of relief.

It appeared that Tohsaka was biting her lip, but that only lasted for a second. "You were right. It's fairly easy." She smiled in self-satisfaction. "Thank you."

"Indeed, and you're quite welcome." Removing the drive, he returned it to Rin with a flourish. "Good night, Ms. Tohsaka. Are you staying here?"

"Yes, for quite a while. _Janne._"

The uniformed officer returned to duty, removing her ribbons and buttoning her jacket.

Lelouch exited, but he had one last comment.

"… And you know, Rin, it's normal for people our age to be on a first-name basis."

He didn't look back to enjoy her embarrassment, because he could imagine it well enough. Besides, he had enough of Babel Tower to last him a week, at least.

Well, admittedly, he'd have to return to the 150th floor soon. There were some interesting files on a computer there.

* * *

"You were right, this is pretty late."

Shirou placed the finishing touches on wiping the table. Friday nights usually ended at one in the morning for him, and this was no different. He hadn't expected Lelouch to come in amongst the remaining patrons.

"I was caught up in playing." Lelouch took out a wad of pound notes. "I think I owe you this for transportation."

Shirou opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "That's- That's a lot of money."

"That it is. You should take it quickly." Lelouch wasn't one to ever lose his cool, but he did nudge his head to the two Elevens in the back.

The money was stuffed down Shirou's apron, prompting a chuckle from his friend. Shirou rolled his eyes. "I'll never get how you have all this polish with what you do."

"Practice. Three hours ago, you would have seen me without my usual unflappability."

"Really? That must have been a sight- Hold up, if we're going to have a story, we should have something to drink." Shirou slid over two glasses and filled them with water. "Here."

Lelouch nodded his thanks. "There was this Fayer character …"

The escapade was told, quite briefly, by Lelouch. He glossed over his fears, but a change came over him when he mentioned his protector.

"… I didn't expect an Honorary Britannian to hold rank like that, or to stand up to a noble with such authority. I don't think I thanked Ms. Tohsaka enough."

Shirou nearly choked on his drink. "To-Tohsaka? Tohsaka Rin? She's in the military?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah, we were in the same middle school together, along with Issei and the Matous … She was class president and valedictorian. Unattainable Tohsaka, that was what the guys called her. It's hard to imagine her personality fitting with the military- though …" Shirou spun his glass back and forth, the water inside swirling. "Her perfect temperament would work with the officer corps."

"Perfect temperament?" Lelouch was a bit critical. Ms. Tohsaka had good graces, but she was nowhere near perfectly tempered. Something off was under that, he could tell that much.

"If you're unflappable, she's an iron mask. Nobody saw anything but the flawless student. Well, there was that one time with Issei … She showed something else-"

But Shirou did have enough tact to stop. "Sorry, Lelouch. I don't want to damage your impression of Tohsaka. I'm glad she helped you."

It was Lelouch's turn to look at his glass pensively. "A shame. She seemed like such a nice girl, too."

"… Lelouch, don't tell me you admire her."

Lelouch smirked. "Not especially, but it seems like you do."

"Guh-!" Shirou was again imperiled by a gagging reflex, but the water wasn't that far gone. He spit-took over the counter. "Crap, now I have to mop this again."

He glared at Lelouch while rubbing the counter. "And yes, I did. You wouldn't be able to find a single guy in my middle school that didn't like Tohsaka."

His friend raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, I understand. You had a romantic inclination, just like a bunch of middle-schoolers, for a twelve-year-old in middle school. Perfectly natural, could happen to anyone. A reasonable justification-"

Whap.

The wet mopping cloth stuck and hung to Lelouch's face.

The silence was similarly suspended in the air for a minute. Lelouch slowly removed the soaked cloth from his face, on which was a deadpan expression.

"… Shirou, I don't swing that way. I don't exactly appreciate indirect kisses."

The mortified expression on Shirou's face was one Lelouch would remember for a long, long time.

* * *

Shirou waved to Neko-san and closed the door of the Copenhagen.

1AM was late for a schoolboy, no two ways about it, but there were still a few patrons who would be there until the brink of dawn.

He would have stayed longer, but Lelouch was with him. Even if he made the time pass faster, he was relying on Shirou to help him get to the station in Shinto, the more Britannianized area.

It was a quiet night, and the traditional district's shadows further enforced this silence on Shirou and Lelouch.

They passed through the residential area- Miyama- and reached the bridge, the red colored by the black-purple darkness and the interspersed yellow of the illuminating, opaque streetlights.

On the other side was an ocean of mirrors, lit from behind. A current of white and beige lazily flowed across the gleaming slates- the clouds finally uncovered the moon.

For both of the young men, it was an impressive sight.

" … " Lelouch stopped walking and leaned over the railing. His gaze fell on the river. The water was black like pitch, but just like those soft-lit mirrors, it shone with the moonlight.

Shirou sighed. "You say I'm sentimental? It's a little late to be a lunatic, so don't play that type."

The laugh drawn from Lelouch was alarmingly loud to Shirou's ears. It carried a note of melancholy, and Shirou realized that Lelouch had fallen into the hurt that so characterized his first encounter with Shirou. "When will you ever stop calling the kettle black, Shirou Emiya?"

"I don't know." Shirou found the image before him resembling something out of a painting. He couldn't quite place it, but it was a scene that seemed important.

Evidently, the darkness had touched Lelouch's thoughts as well. "What if we could change all this, Shirou? Don't you wish we could do something to fix this?"

"It can't be helped."

"Wh-?"

Shirou knew that one would catch him off guard.

Lelouch spun around, a raised eyebrow pointed in his direction. "That's a new one."

Shirou shrugged. "I guess. But it's true, and there's no point of worrying about it, like we have a choice or some sort of strange compulsion."

"You give up?"

"Nope. I have no doubts. We're going to change this. It's already done, and we'll have no regrets about it. Asking whether the path can be changed is saying that fate didn't already write that Shirou Emiya and Lelouch Lamperouge would save the world." Shirou crossed his arms and nodded. "Yeah, I said it, so it must be true."

"… Of all the obstinate things-" Lelouch laughed again, more gently, to match the light and the water. "What scares me is that a part of you believes this. Let me have my moment."

"It's late-"

He slid his suitcase to Shirou. "You can take care of this, right?"

It stopped at Shirou's feet. He sighed yet again and picked it up, but something he shouldn't have noticed caught his eye, far down the bridge's dark length.

There was a glimmer of white, like a singular snowflake- no, a burst of sparking white dust that caught the moonlight- the elegant hair of a child?

There was someone else on the bridge, staring out across the water, just like Lelouch was.

* * *

**AN:** Wow, thank you so much for your responses! Major thanks to **AngrySanto** and **Mr. Sparkles** for betaing! Note that there is a mild retcon to ch1, about Shirou's magecraft. In this timeline, he knows about the 'switch' for activating his magic circuit. It makes things easier for the plot, so it's not just a random power-up (and if you're looking for a real reason, think of it like this: Japanese kid stuck in a Britannian environment, and his adoptive magus father doesn't have long for this world. Kid wants to know what secret powers his father has. Would it be better to teach the kid correctly, or incorrectly?)

Still hammering the kinks out of the plot, so the next update may be a bit slow. I do respond to reviews, and I'm thinking of arranging a forum a bit later on, when I'm confident that this fic is going on the right path. Drop a review to let me know how I'm doing! Comments on style, favorite content, critique, anything substantial helps! And as always, thank you!


	3. Innocent Winter Encounter I: Dawn

I was saved, the only one in that fire.

I shouldn't have a claim to this life.

But that doesn't mean I want to die. Not like this, slain by a little white girl and a black giant.

Even if she says she wants to kill me-

I don't want my life burdening hers.

* * *

Innocent Winter Encounter I: Dawn

January 30, 2017 a.t.b., 0150 hours

Miyama-Shinto Crossing, Fuyuki City, Area 11

* * *

Lelouch didn't seem to notice that I'm walking down the bridge.

I wouldn't normally do this, but two things stood out to me.

One- the figure looks like a child.

Two- I know that she was watching me from before. Whether it was her head turning away in my peripheral vision, or a feeling in my gut, I couldn't tell.

I feel like I'm being drawn to the child- the young girl, with the white hair and the purple hat and coat that are almost too large for her. The child that I saw yesterday.

I can see her face now. Her expression is cold and distant. It's almost unapproachable.

Almost, meaning …

I'm right next to her now. She doesn't look older than ten.

Why did I even approach her?- is what goes through my mind as her eyes meet mine. Without the barrier of that white scarf from yesterday, I can see her face.

She's beautiful in the sense a snowflake is beautiful. At first, it was her porcelain skin and silken, silver hair that gave me that impression, but I realized it was more than that. A snowflake doesn't have any color, and it's a fragile, transient thing.

She looks at me with curious, wide eyes.

Strangely, her pupils are red, but definitely not in a threatening fashion. Like one of those white mice that we worked with in lab, the albinos that were meek and docile when the class was studying eugenics.

Right, I need to ask her something.

The cold makes it hard to speak, and my voice sounds rougher than normal. At least, I think so. She seems a little startled to hear my voice.

"Isn't it late for you to be out?" It's an honest and curious statement. At least, I think so.

Damn it, I'm repeating myself. I probably look like an idiot-

She studies me, and says, in a child's voice:

"It's too late for you and your friend, too."

Her Britannian was perfect, but there was something I couldn't place- and it wasn't the slight melody to it. Her inflections sounded foreign, and there was a strange elegance to her words- well, something was wrong with those words, too. Again, just like yesterday.

"Too late?"

"Yes, Onii-chan."

She turns away suddenly and begins to walk off.

"Ah- Wait."

She doesn't stop, and there's a strange twist in my gut. It's like the innocence about her is chased away with each step- which sends a chill down my spine.

If I let her go, something terrible will happen.

I don't know why I think that. It was a fleeting thought, probably from the idea of a child alone at half past two in the morning, but it should be enough to stop that from happening if I stop her.

Yes, it's simple.

I'll just go up to her and ask, because my conscience wouldn't rest if I just let her go.

And besides, it's not like me to leave someone with the status of 'stranger' if I've encountered them twice in a little more than 24 hours.

And that expression on her face- that distant, unhappy expression that I've seen twice.

I can't leave someone alone when she looks like that.

I move to catch up to her. "Hey, wait!"

I grab her shoulder, and she does stop this time. She must be surprised now, because her mouth is opened in a small 'o' and her wide eyes are even wider. Her hands were clasped together, like she was afraid-

I must have really taken her by surprise, because she's frozen in place, just like I am.

Now she looks perplexed, and I'm at a loss for words.

I can't help but stare, because she's so innocent.

Just when I find my voice-

"Sorry-"

"Oh-"

We both find our voices at the same time, and we lose them just as quickly.

She seems to regain her composure right when I speak again.

"Sorry, I wasn't comfortable leaving you alone."

She cocks her head like a little doll. "Why?"

"Well-" Isn't it obvious? "You're a little young to be out at this time of night."

"Am I? You're young too."

She had a point, but not by much. "I'm old enough, but you're right. I should be going home soon, and you should too. That's important."

Now, instead of being on the right, the girl has tilted her head to the left. "… ? It is?"

I nod, and I point to Miyama. By now, almost everyone has fallen asleep at this hour, so it's dark. "Everyone there is asleep. The only people awake now are people who have late shifts, or- uh …" Crap.

"Hm? Or?" She looks a little bemused, like I'm the one who's being foolish. More and more, I think I agree with her. I'll try to press on.

"People who are dangerous. There are some people who would try to- no, they would take advantage of young girls at night." I think a bad expression crossed my face just then. It wasn't right that I had to teach her about danger- no girl should have to be worried about it.

"Take advantage?" That seems to worry her, but then she stares at me unexpectedly. "Are you worried about me?"

"Yeah." I sigh in relief.

"Why?"

I'm surprised. "Huh? What do you mean?"

She frowns again. "Why should you be worried about me?"

"I- I thought you might-" I scratch my head. Why are common-sense questions so hard to explain? "I thought you might have been hurt by someone if you stayed out alone-"

I stop. A distant expression on her face gives way to an incredible expression of innocence. "Thank you, Onii-chan. It's nice to know someone's worried about me."

That sounded strange. "Ah- You're welcome …" I realize it now, that I had forgotten to ask. "Where are your parents?"

Another distant expression, but darker, like she's upset. I try to apologize quickly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to know where I can take you home."

"Oh? No, it's not something to be sorry about." She smiles a different smile, a sad one. "Home is far away."

That doesn't make sense- well, it does, a little. She looks like a foreigner, so maybe this might not be the best subject to talk about. A response like that- I can recognize the pain of something missing. "Is there a place you could stay?"

"Mmm." She nods. "It's a little far, but it's not too far. I can go there."

She looks at me once more in curiosity. "Before I go, what's Onii-chan's name?"

"Me …? I'm Emiya Shirou." I mentally kick myself for using the Japanese convention. I must really be tired.

The girl lifts the sides of her skirt and curtsies.

"Nice to meet you, Emiyashirou. I am Illyasviel von Einzbern."

She spins away. It felt like a second, but suddenly, she's off, ending the conversation.

The foreboding feeling returns like a punch in the gut.

Now, I know something's wrong.

There's a hostility, somewhere, that I can feel. I can't explain it.

'Unreasonable and inexplicable.' They say that it's like the air becomes thick, but that's not really how it feels. Rather, you want to breathe so hard that your lungs burst, because there's a thinness in the air, because the emotions aren't hidden by the normal human distance.

And now, I have to make a decision, to let the girl go and let go of the responsibility, or to provide her company as she goes home-

It's an easy decision.

It's reckless, thoughtless, and rash, and I've already done this twice-

I run again.

"Illyasviel!"

She turns once more, but there's no déjà vu this time, similar as the scene is from the one just from a few minutes ago- because my purpose is different.

I go in front of her, causing her to stop once more. She's bewildered by my appearance.

There's no hesitation.

"If- If you'd like, my friend and I can walk you home. It must be lonely, walking home by yourself."

I don't care if I sound nervous, or if what I'm asking is strange. All I want is to be sure that she'll be safe.

Her surprise shows, if it was possible for her to be surprised again- I think this is a bad habit to form, surprising little girls.

She's genuinely considering it. That's all I can ask, on this dark bridge that is starting to terrify some part of me irrationally.

Illyasviel looks at me with an unreadable expression, as still as a statue. Then-

She nods. "Okay, Emiyashirou."

It's like every fiber of her is staring into each one of mine, in penetrating red and impermeable white. But all in all, there's a small seed of trust in those wide eyes.

I smile honestly. "Thank you, Illyasviel."

That- Yes, that must have been the first time she saw me smile. She smiles, too. That expression of happiness and innocence was astoundingly bright in the night.

It seems like she let go of her reservations, and trusted me.

Now, it's my turn to be surprised.

She clasps my arm, clinging to it as naturally as if she were holding her father's.

It's a warm feeling. Even though I can feel her shivers through this contact, they're becoming weaker and less frequent. Soon, her arm is comfortably linked with my own.

I don't mind this.

But- well, there's one thing I do mind.

"Illyasviel?"

"Mm?" She looks up at me, expectantly.

"It's the first time I've heard my name pronounced like that. It's Shirou Emiya, like the Britannian way. Emiya is my last name, and Shirou is my first name. If it's hard to say it, call me Shirou."

I point right at her nose, and she starts in surprise. It could have been a mistake to do so, but she giggles.

"Shirou? Mhmm, that is easier than I thought. Shirou. I see … Yeah, that sounds good. It's simple, but it sounds aloof." We walk slowly, opposite the way Illyasviel was supposed to go, but she doesn't seem to mind. "My name's long, so you can call me Illya."

"Oh, alright. Nice to meet you, Illya."

She really is smiling now, a pure expression of innocent happiness. "Nice to meet you too, Shirou."

* * *

Lelouch was a bit cranky.

Of all things, Shirou found a little girl out at some obscene time of night.

_… Really? Of all times to exercise his hero complex?_ Lelouch had to admit that it wouldn't have sat well with him to just leave her, though.

"So, Shirou. Who is this you found?"

His friend looked at him a bit critically. "You can ask her yourself, you know." He nudged the girl as he passed the suitcase back to Lelouch. "Introduce yourself. He won't bite."

"Mmhm!" Smiling, the white girl in purple curtsied to Lelouch. "Good morning. I'm Illyasviel von Einzbern. You can call me Illya."

He hesitated for a moment, then replied. "Lelouch Lamperouge, at your service. Freut mich, Frau Einzbern."

"Mich auch, Herr Lamperouge!" Illya was delighted to have found someone speaking her father tongue. "I'm surprised! I didn't think anyone spoke German here."

"I haven't the opportunity to practice much. I picked that greeting up from speaking to a friend." Her happiness was contagious, and Lelouch felt his dour mood give way to a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I would ask what you're doing out this late at night, but I think Shirou had that covered."

"He did. I guess it is a little late, isn't it?"

"You could say that. I wouldn't be comfortable having my sister stay out at this time."

"Oooh, is that something big brothers worry about?"

"Indeed. Some people say that I worry a little too much, but …" He shrugged. "I think you can tell that Shirou had the same concerns for you, so it's not that unusual."

"But you did, for me … Then I guess I can call you Onii-chan too! Well, maybe Onii-sama, since you're more distinguished than Shirou. But Shirou came first, and he was worried more …" She pondered this seriously.

"Woah, that's a little terrible, Illya." Shirou was trying to hide his laughter. "We're two ordinary guys. Just call us by name."

"But I want to call you that. Unless- you have a problem with it?"

"… I guess not." Still, Shirou was a little uncomfortable.

Illya could notice that. She tilted her head, staring curiously at him until a sly look crossed her face. "Shirou's jealous."

"-!" Shirou tried to hide his embarrassment as Lelouch's laugh was joined by Illya's. "… It's not like Lelouch is a noble, to match your noble-like name."

"But he is! Onii-sama is a noble." And she hmph'd in annoyance. "And my name isn't noble-like, it is noble. I am a noble."

Lelouch frowned at Illya's insistence. _Now, where did she get that idea that I'm a noble?_ He left it alone. "Von Einzbern? It's quite odd that a noble from the EU would be here. Britannia isn't on good terms with the Union right now. I'm surprised that you aren't in the embassy, if you're a noble."

"Really? They let me be here with no problems." She tilted her head in confusion. "We just moved in my castle in Japan. It wouldn't be right if they didn't let me stay there."

The exact same thought ran in both Shirou and Lelouch's minds. _She has a castle?_

Lelouch recovered fairly quickly. "Where is it?"

"See, there's a forest over there, right? Deep in it is a Western-style mansion my grandfather's grandfather built." She pointed across the bridge, to Miyama.

Shirou peered along the direction, and sure enough, he could faintly see a deep, underdeveloped mountain. The thought did cross his mind, that this 'castle' was nothing more than a figment of her imagination. But if she had a home, who cared what she called it? "That's pretty far … We should go, then."

"Yup!" Illya took a hold Shirou and tugged. "Let's go!"

They made a curious sight, a white girl pulling a tall waiter along, his friend following some distance away.

They crossed the bridge, and descended the staircase to enter the street.

As Shirou followed her, he began to observe a subtle unease. Illya appeared cheerful, but her fast steps and her shivering hand in his felt off. No, it was more than that. Shirou Emiya had never met anyone so trusting. In the world that he lived in, that sort of happiness and innocence was construed to be manipulative or foolish. It simply couldn't exist, or that was what his cynical side said. And his cynical side began feeding him doubts, about their initial encounter, that strange warning, her exuberant happiness-

A quiet voice rose from the little girl before him. "Are you upset, Shirou?"

He replied a little hesitantly. "Upset about what?"

"What I said yesterday." Her fingers tightened their grip on his. "I didn't think you'd be …"

"Like this?"

"Yeah. I didn't think you'd like me." Her pace slowed, and Shirou found himself slowing his strides as well. "I never talked to anyone outside my castle, and since you haven't summoned it yet, I can't …" She left her sentence unfinished.

Shirou considered the thoughts issued by his cynical side and weighed them against those on the girl who was holding his hand right now.

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

"… ? Why aren't you …" She cocked her head sideways, puzzled again. "Is upset the word?"

"Not really. You're probably looking for 'suspicious' or 'disbelieving.' Normally, I'd be skeptical. Too many things that I'd be skeptical of have happened, though, and if enough unlikely things happen, then all of them have to be connected to one truth about it."

He shrugged. "It's not that I don't trust you. In fact, I do, I really do. I'm relying that you're a good person to base all these things on. So, I can ignore something odd."

"Oh. That's strange, but I can understand it."

He laughed humorlessly. "Lelouch says I'm good at trusting people to be more trustworthy than I have a right to expect. So whatever's bothering me about you right now can wait. Hopefully, whatever's bothering you about me can wait, too."

…

For a moment, she really did seem distant-

"Mmhm." She smiled. "Thanks, Onii-chan."

"You're welcome. C'mon, let's get you home."

They sped along, their steps echoing through the streets. If someone was watching, they would receive the impression that they wanted to leave something behind in that cold, dark path of concrete leading to the residential district.

Or, perhaps they were leaving their companion behind, who wasn't even trying to increase his pace to match theirs.

Illya noticed the distance growing. "Hey, Lelouch is moving kinda slow."

"Yeah, he does that sometimes. It can't be helped-"

"Hmm, really?" She gives Shirou a conspiratorial look. "Let's have some fun with Onii-sama, then!"

She began running, taking light, dancing steps. Her hair followed her in a white arc as she twirled and spun in circles.

Her breaths came out in white puffs, and Shirou couldn't help but follow her path.

"We're going to leave him behind …" He noticed her devious smile. "Aha."

"Yeah, he should walk faster!" She cupped her hands in each of Shirou's. "Let's go, Shirou!"

Her energy was boundless. She swung Shirou round and round, laughing merrily. It seemed like Illya couldn't run out of surprises. The mood was infectious, and Shirou began to mirror her movements. The houses passed in a dark blur, and all he could focus on was the pure trust shown in her smile and her hands.

"Hurry, hurry! We'll leave you behind if you don't hurry, Lelouch!" Her laughing voice held a tinkling note, like chimes in a winter's gale.

She spun in circles, with Shirou turning in time with her, but-

He slowed down the roundabout, stopping in the middle of a turn.

"Huh?" She looked up at Shirou. "Why are we stopping?"

"We should let him catch up. He's not really that athletic."

"Oh?"

They both turned back to watch the long street behind them. Sure enough, a lone figure was struggling up the hill, lugging a suitcase behind him.

"Ohh. Well, you didn't have any problem going up." It seemed as if Illya was pouting. Her pursed lips and impatient posture were indignant with being inconvenienced by the wait. "You're just as tall as he is, and you're bigger, too. Why's he so slow?"

"You should ask him. You'll get a funny response." Shirou's light smile stopped when he remembered their gym class in the afternoon. "Actually, he might be too tired to respond."

"Oh, okay." That didn't seem to bother Illya too much. "Then can you tell me?"

"Yeah, sure. Lelouch's brain makes up about thirty percent of his body weight. The rest of him is just skin and bones."

"Ehehe. His head doesn't look that large."

"He packs a lot of knowledge inside. He's pretty smart."

"Smarter than you?" Funnily enough, Illya looked skeptical.

"Definitely. Do you play chess?"

"A little …"

Shirou nodded seriously. "Ask him to teach you. You'll see."

Lelouch finally clambered up the rest of the street. Chest heaving, he tried to stand straight. Failing, he propped his hands on his knees to keep himself from collapsing. "You two- really- need to- slow down."

Shirou took the suitcase off of his hands. "Sorry, Lelouch. There's a bus station near the edge of Fuyuki and the forest we can take. It's an easy drive to one of the train stations closer to Tokyo, but it takes longer than crossing the bridge."

"Fine." Lelouch gave a baleful look at Illya. "I know- you meant well- but Shirou is a freak of nature. Don't- encourage him."

"Yes, Onii-sama." She nodded seriously. "We'll walk slower for your big head."

Now, he shot a glare at Shirou. "… Not that thirty percent stuff again."

The shrug was expected, but no less irritating. "I didn't want to say you were being slow."

"-Tsk. You're one to talk. You were too eager to go on ahead with someone you think needs protection, when I was trying to follow you two."

"… I'm sorry."

"Some big brother you are. You should be a better example for Illyasviel- Guh!" Lelouch stumbled. The little girl had given him a poke in the gut in annoyance.

"Onii-chan was being a good example." She hmph'd, her hands on her hips. "You were being lazy. Don't take advantage of Shirou. He told me to wait for you, so we stopped for you."

…

Lelouch sighed. "Fair enough. Sorry, Shirou." He raised his hands in surrender. "My apologies, milady. I'll be nice to Shirou."

She smiled. "Yup. It's good for brothers to get along."

And she surprised them both by taking Shirou's hand in her left and Lelouch's in her right.

She was humming when they continued up the hill.

* * *

They walked and talked, making small conversation through the dark houses and the black avenues. The shopping district came and passed, and the western-style houses gave way to the Japanese architecture.

Illya was happy to ask lots of questions. "Who's taller, you or Lelouch?" "Yeah, I thought so. Onii-chan looked taller. How old are you?" "You're in the same year? In school? What's that like?" "Wow, a student council? What do you do there?" "You two are on it? Did you two meet there?"

That one caused them to pause. Shirou was able to answer first. "No, not really. We knew of each other when we started Ashford, but we didn't really know each other."

"Though it wasn't long before we became acquainted. It's a fairly interesting story, if a long one." Lelouch glanced at Shirou. "You want to give the short version, or the long one?"

"The short version's fine. Basically, I got into some trouble, and Lelouch helped me." A sigh escaped Shirou's lips when he saw Illya's indignant expression. "I don't know what Lelouch is talking about. It wasn't that exciting at all."

"Oniiii-chan. That isn't fair. I want to know how you two met. You two don't seem like you could make friends easily, so seeing you two as friends is even stranger."

Shirou shrugged helplessly as Lelouch burst into laughter. "She's right, Lelouch. You want to tell the story, since you think it's interesting?"

"To do it justice would take much more time than we can avail ourselves to. I wouldn't want to leave Illya with a half-story."

"… Fine." Her dissatisfaction just lasted for a moment, and she returned to her inquisitively cheerful mood. "You should be able to answer this. What's it like, to be friends?"

This time, they answered simultaneously.

"It's a little frustrating at times-"

"Absolutely infuriating."

Illya really was confused. "Eh, what?"

Shirou let loose a long exhalation, and waved Lelouch on. "Go on, complain to Illya."

"Very well. Where should I start? Your obsessive-compulsive disorder to right every wrong? Your absolute lack of self-worth? Or your adamant insistence upon the interminable qualification of salvation persisting in both oppressor and oppressed?"

Shirou bent and whispered into the ear of the completely bewildered child. "Yeah, it's more than a little frustrating sometimes."

"I heard that." Lelouch laughed sarcastically. "But introspection is almost impossible for you, Shirou. Imagine this, Illya. Take a boy with survivor's guilt, add a dash of insanity, just enough self-esteem to believe he can do something about his guilt but not enough to actually know he has any self-worth, and an ego so large that he assumes an atonement not just for himself, but for everyone else. What comes out is a warped man with twisted morals."

"Twisted morals?" A fair amount of understanding had come upon Illya, and she put her index finger to her lips in thought. "How does Onii-chan have twisted morals?"

"Let's say you were threatened by someone. The normal thing to do would be to force that person to stop threatening you. In the end, you're safe, and you probably want justice. You go through some legal proceedings, and the criminal is punished. Everyone's happy. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does!" She laughed. "The criminal should be punished! It's the right thing to do."

"Shirou doesn't exactly believe in that." Lelouch turned to address Shirou. "You want to defend yourself?"

"I guess I have to now." He shrugged, and smiled a bit sadly. He didn't have much say in the matter. "What Lelouch said is mostly right. I don't think the criminal shouldn't be punished. I think there's a problem that he has to be punished. There has to be a better way."

"But what way is there, Shirou?" Illya was curious, gazing up at him. "Someone did something bad, so he has to be hurt."

"Why?"

"Because-" She stopped, just for a moment. "He owes the person he hurt."

That much was easy enough to answer. Shirou had already known that recompense was the primary motivator of justice. So, to go one step further-

"That's true. So, the victim gets justice when the criminal is punished. How does that help the victim or the criminal?"

"That's odd. The victim feels better, and the criminal feels worse. Why should the criminal be helped?"

"The criminal's still a person. Even if his punishment is the death penalty, wouldn't it be better if he hadn't committed the crime at all and lived?"

"Nope, Shirou! He should just die, then!" She frowned disapprovingly. "If you tell someone who was hurt that, you're telling them that their hurt means nothing. The criminal meant to do bad things, so he deserves to die. You can't just erase a memory like that, Onii-chan. That's really mean."

"…" That was childish, but too true. He saw Lelouch nod in agreement, which he had expected- but he didn't want that to affect his argument. "Despite that … even if he deserves to die, I'd like a world where he doesn't. I want everyone to be saved. I want a justice where everyone's safe and sound."

Illya frowned in thought. "So … Could you forgive someone if he hurt me, Onii-chan?"

"No." Shirou froze. He knew that instinctively, immediately. Why? Because anyone who hurt Illya would need more than malicious intent. To desire harm to someone so innocent required absolute malevolence. "I couldn't. But I think it would be better if you were saved, and the criminal didn't hurt you at all."

Illya pouted. "Hmph. He still _wanted_ to hurt me. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"… Yeah, it does. I think I would hate him if he wanted to hurt you. My ideal is for a world that, despite this, everyone's saved. And so …" Shirou looked uncomfortable. "Even if it's a pipe dream, I want people to be changed, so they don't want to hurt others. Stopping it before it starts, so that nobody suffers. That's what I want."

She thought about it seriously. "Hmm, so Shirou would make people be good. Mhmm!" She nodded in understanding and finally smiled widely. "Yaaay! That's so cool, Onii-chan! You'd be a hero if you could do that!"

That proclamation stunned Shirou. It was one thing to know how much of an ideal his dream was. It was quite another to find one of the few who could actually understand and believe. He had least expected an affirmation of his dream, from one of those innocents he was striving to defend. All he could stutter out was, "Y-Yeah, I could. Becoming a hero is something I'd like to be. It's unlikely, but that's how most boyish dreams are."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Indeed. All of that is just wishful thinking. You can see Shirou Emiya has put too much thought into this. A hero providing that sort of salvation is the worst sort of hero, because he simply cannot exist."

Shirou couldn't reply. Therein laid the ugly truth. _How can I hope for something like this at all? This is Kiritsugu's dream, and it became mine. But a dream, it's just a dream. A dream is a dream is a dream. That's all it can be. People can't just change because I wish for them to change. And in the end, people just can't be saved by the same token wish. _

His train of thought was interrupted by an innocent reassurance.

"Lelouch … I think Shirou is a hero. Even if that type of hero is bad."

"What?" They both expressed their surprise simultaneously. Again, Illya nodded her head happily.

"Yup! It's far more heroic to hope for something like that than to stay with something hopeless. It may be a dream, but I like it. Someone who fights for a dream that's hopeless, isn't that some sort of hero too?"

For the first time in any of their discourses on Shirou's pipe dream, Lelouch was at a loss for words. He gawked.

"Uh, Onii-sama? Hellllo?" Illya waved her hands in front of him.

"… Shirou, I don't know how you did it, but you have a convert. A preacher and a true believer." He did his best to suppress his shock, but he only halfway succeeded. "Some people don't want to be saved, and some people shouldn't be saved. That caveat makes it impossible for most to agree with you, Shirou. I guess it's natural that child should accept your ideals, but …"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Illya gave him a petulant look. "I understand Shirou's ideals just fine!"

"Yes, you do, but that's the frightening thing. For someone to accept Shirou's ideals-" Lelouch stopped himself. "I supposed I was surprised, after all. You did show a sufficient understanding of right and wrong, and the human condition. Even then, you held onto the optimism necessary to sustain his ideals above cynicism and cold reality. I don't suppose you have a doctorate in moral studies?"

"Heheh, nope. I see what you're saying. As a child, I can be open to Onii-chan's dream."

"Yes, and that's what irritates me so." He smirked. "Funny, isn't it. Because we're friends, we're open to sharing our dreams without fear or reprise. We're both unafraid of being honest with each other."

"Mmhm! That's cool! Is that what it means, to be friends? For you two?"

Shirou and Lelouch looked at each other. Lelouch nodded. "Yes, I can agree with that."

"Hey, Lelouch, you didn't share your dream. Tell Illya about it, then I can agree too."

Lelouch laughed. "Perhaps at another time. We've been walking a little slow, and I'd like to be back at Ashford soon." He leaned down and addressed Illya. "I'll promise to tell you about it sometime, when we meet again."

"Okay, Onii-sama!" She bobbed her head up and down in a happy nod. "I'll look forward to that. Ooh, look!"

Her index finger pointed down the long length of pavement, stretching far into the darkness. "Let's go down there!"

She dashed off down the street, drawing her two christened brothers along.

* * *

Soon, they had reached the northern end of Fuyuki, and a certain residence presented itself.

"Em-i-ya? Shirou, this is- this is your house?" The sign was hard to read, but Illya was able to spell out the little Britannian sign under the kanji.

"Yeah, this is it. It's a little run-down, but I'm working on some things."

Illya looked delighted, as if it concerned her. "It looks nice."

Lelouch chuckled. "You're quite modest, Shirou. This is easily the best-kept Japanese house in the area. I don't think Tokyo has anything quite like it, what with the 'development' ongoing."

"Really? Can we look inside?" Illya gave a hopeful look at Shirou.

"Well …" He checked his watch. "It's a quarter to three. Once we get to the forest- Wait, Illya. How far is the castle from the entrance to the forest?"

"Oh … It takes four hours by foot."

"-! That's really far." _This is bad. How can we bring her home? For that matter, how did Illya come to the bridge from her castle? She must have walked- but for four hours?_ Shirou's thoughts were interrupted by Illya's laugh.

"Don't worry, Shirou. Someone at the castle is waiting for me. He'll bring me back when we're at the entrance."

Lelouch frowned. "He didn't come for you earlier?"

"He probably just woke up." Illya looked wistfully at the entrance. "I'd really like to see Onii-chan's home."

"Maybe another day, Illya." Shirou smiled. "It really is late."

They continued on, until they reached the station, right next to the forest's entrance.

Perhaps it was the darkness, but the dense growth was foreboding. Perhaps it was more than that. After the first line of trees, not a whit of light could be seen. If Shinto across the bridge was an ocean of mirrors and light, the forest was a sea of trees and darkness. It could almost be said that the trees were extending themselves to block out any trace of moonlight.

At once, Shirou was struck by a deep unease. _This is definitely worse than letting a child walk alone in the city._

Lelouch was similarly disturbed. "Illyasviel, this isn't a good place to go. You could get lost."

"Don't worry. This forest is mine, and he's awake now." She spun to face them. "You should go to your school. It was nice walking home with you."

"… The pleasure was ours." Lelouch nodded and turned to the bus station. His companion didn't. "Shirou?"

"I'll catch up."

"… Alright." He left the two of them, knowing that Shirou had to settle the compulsions he had.

Shirou sighed and addressed Illya. "I'll walk you into the forest for a little bit. It's more for my own peace of mind."

"Mmm … Okay, Shirou."

The pavement transitioned into grass and soil, and then into the hard earth and roots of the forest.

"I'm glad we met, Illya."

"…"

She suddenly grabbed his arm that she was holding with both of her hands, and wrapped it in her arms. Her head snuggled into the sleeve of his jacket, resting in the crook of his arm.

"Illya?" The over-familiar gesture wasn't uncomfortable at all. It was as natural as a small animal snuggling in its parent's embrace because it's cold. _… Wait._

"… You're cold, aren't you." Without hesitating, Shirou removed his jacket and draped it over Illya. _This is another habit I'm forming, but she needs it._

"Ooh, this is warm." She looked happy, but there was something in her voice that wasn't.

"Illya, if you want me to walk you through-"

"No, that's okay." She shook her head. "Don't worry, Shirou. I'll be fine."

"… I'll feel better if I talked to you tomorrow- well, today, when the night's over."

She was surprised. "You want to talk again?"

"Yeah. You're a nice person."

She paused, blinking several times. "I don't know. Tomorrow might not be a good time. And I haven't talked to other people much, so I don't know what I should talk about." She stared, then looked away quickly. Her gaze was directed at the ground. For the first time, she looked embarrassed.

"Well, then I'll help you learn. If we can't talk tomorrow, then some other time. The only way to be a thoughtful adult is to learn from other thoughtful adults." Shirou paused, then nodded. "Yeah, we can talk whenever. We're neighbors now. Wherever you like, your choice."

"Okay …" Illya pondered that offer for a moment. "Then could I- could I go to your house, sometime? Maybe not tomorrow, but … soon?" As soon as she said this, she looked away. It was just like a little sister asking to see her older brother's room, a mixture of a guilty wish and an innocent curiosity.

"Huh? Ah, um …" That wasn't unexpected, but Shirou didn't have a good answer. There wasn't any particular reason he could deny her, but- well, rather, there weren't any comfortable ways to telling a young girl 'no, you can't come to my house because we just met'.

People would get the wrong impression, too. Illya stood out. Besides, what was he doing, inviting someone over he just met? Really, it should have been in the park, or in Shinto's shopping mall, or anywhere people normally gathered.

"Onii-chan?"

But here was this girl he just met, calling him Onii-chan. It wouldn't be fair to deny her.

He found himself saying yes. Even if people disapproved, he wouldn't care. Illya wanted to visit his house, so he'd let her.

And he didn't want to risk losing an opportunity to talk with her. "Sure. I'll show you my house someday, in the afternoon. You need sleep if you stay out so late, so I'll only agree to that time."

A gasp escaped her mouth. "Really? … It might be good, but … Can I really go to your house?"

"…" Jeez, he hoped he wouldn't regret this. "Yeah, you can. I promise."

A brilliant smile appeared, her white cheeks rosy in the cold. She squeezed his arm tighter.

"Okay, Shirou!"

With that, she spun off. Shirou watched her small figure vanish into the darkness. Somehow, he believed her, that she would be alright.

Still, it took no small effort on his part to stop himself from running after her again, just to make sure she would be safe. He walked back to the station, the thought still turning in his mind.

* * *

A cool yellow light hung over the train station's entrance, casting a pall over the two young men sheltered in the glass quarter.

Lelouch noticed Shirou's lack of luggage. "You're not going back to Ashford?"

"My house is close by. If you want to borrow a room-" The proffered convenience hung lightly in the dimly-lit darkness.

"Tempting, but I can't. Milly will probably be up to her neck in her presidential duties."

"I see. I'm sorry for dragging you into a selfish request of mine." A sheepish hand was raised to his head, and Shirou looked away- incidentally, and likely subconsciously- towards the forest where Illya left.

Lelouch waved off the apology. "It's fine, don't worry about it. Get some sleep."

"Yeah, you too. Thanks, Lelouch."

"You're welcome. Good night." And with nothing more, Lelouch embarked on his route home.

* * *

Closing the door, walking on the wooden floor, sealing the paper panels- those actions were a blur.

Shirou felt curiously blank. It was a little past 3AM, and by all rights, he should have just fallen asleep.

_I've been awake for almost twenty-four hours. _

His bed was cold, and he couldn't tell if it was that which kept him awake, or not knowing whether Illya was safe or not.

The paper screens rattled with the wind. The ceiling was lightening, shade by shade. Thankfully, Shirou could feel his mind fading as the fatigue settled in.

He had all of tomorrow to look forward to, and the next day, and the next.

_It's not like this is going to change, right?_

And he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The explosions rock the ground I lie on.

It's a mausoleum of a massacre. Collapsing buildings, burning people.

Seven years ago, I was in a burning field.

Rather, when I came to, I was in a burning field.

The blaze was rising higher and higher.

Nothing remained of the familiar town. For that moment, it was a quiet field. The roar of the flames- I guess I chose not to hear it.

But that didn't last long either.

There was fighting and screaming.

What were they fighting for, in this burning place?

The fighting had died down by the time the sun rose.

The shelling resumed, and most of the buildings had fallen.

… It felt strange, being the only thing in that place that still had its original form.

I was the only one still alive around here. I must have been really lucky, or my house was built in a very lucky spot. I don't know which it was, but the point is, I was the only one left alive.

I felt that since I survived, I should live on. I started walking aimlessly, because I thought it would be dangerous just to stay there.

This wasn't a place for a child to be in.

It was just a simple concept that moved me forward- the concept that "a child should not be on a battlefield". I wasn't really concerned about getting burned up like the people lying around me. I hardly understood anything at that moment.

… Probably because, over and above not wanting to be like them, I had a stronger feeling in my mind.

But still, I had no hope. It was already a wonder I was still alive, so I couldn't expect to be saved.

'I won't survive.'

True to that sentiment, I fell down. There was a weakness in my knees.

Whatever happens, I won't be able to escape from this red world.  
It was such an absolute hell that even a small child could understand it.

True to that sentiment, I couldn't take another step. There was a weakness in my knees.

And I collapsed.

Was it because there was no aid? Was it because no function was left in my body?

The burning engulfed everything, and the burning left nothing intact. I could see the shriveled bodies walking and screaming. There was a shrieking, and an explosion far, far off.

The ground shuddered. The explosions came in rapid succession. Something screamed above me, and then the shockwaves tossed me like a doll.

It was almost ridiculous, that such destruction would still happen, in a desolate hell beyond repair. There was nothing left to destroy. But the dark clouds loomed overhead, telling me it would rain soon.

… That's good. The fire will be put out once it rains.

In the end, I sighed deeply and looked up at the sky. I say to myself that it hurts.

I say so on behalf of all the people who couldn't even say so.

But then I started to realize how helpless I was.

That, even as I laid there, the people who couldn't move, like me, were being consumed by the flames.

They would not be able to escape, unable to move, facing the impossibility of screaming when the fire charred their flesh.

Something in me broke that night.

That was ten years ago.

After that, I was miraculously saved. My body survived.

But I think all the other things about me burned up and were reduced to ashes.

If you take away a child's parents, home, and all such things, there's nothing left for him.

That's why there was only my body. I think it's a simple story.

In other words, in order to let my body live …

My heart died.

I had to kill my heart.

It couldn't be helped. Just as it couldn't be helped that I gained an obsession.

An obsession with those who were not fortunate enough to have just nothing left.

I lost my mind looking to those whose bodies didn't live.

* * *

**AN:** A bit shorter this time around, but the chapter came out earlier. Much thanks to **AngrySanto** and **Mr. Sparkles** for betaing, unworthy as I am. I do have some bad news, though ... I injured my dominant hand in a soldering accident. It's already getting better, but it's pretty hard to write as much now. The next update will some out a bit later than normal, due to that and some hammering out of the plot. Trust me, I feel pretty bad for the delay, but ... well, it can't be helped. I'm sorry.

I'll reply to some reviews in this chapter, due to the fairly significant amount sent in for the previous chapter (thank you, by the way!). I usually send a PM, but some of these reviews actually do raise good questions about the plot. So, here goes:

**Wraith Kone, Guest:**... A Lelouch/Rin pairing would be interesting, but ... it would be too tough to do. I didn't intend to tease you all with that previous chapter ._. ... Their chemistry worked out excellently, but their allegiances lie too far apart. To write such a pairing would drive the story to focus too much on the pairing itself. Sigh, it would have been an interesting pairing, too. Schneizel/Rin would be preferable, methinks. *grins evilly. Poor Schneizel.

**(pretty much everyone who mentioned the interaction and contrast between fsn and cg characters):** Well, now I know that I'm doing my job right. Fate Nightmare Apatheia was almost purely plot-driven. Which was contrary to Fate Zero Eos, which is heavily character-driven. There's such a wealth of characters in both franchises, and such a wealth of personality depth- and personal hells. I was inspired by the Shinji-Asuka relationship and C.S. Lewis's Four Loves when composing those interactions- though they're relatively cool at first. Give me some time, they'll get better.

I do have something short coming in soon, but I won't promise much- typing with one hand is a major pain. Here's to some constructive reviews to assist in the healing process! (unrepentant appeal for reviews ...) In all seriousness, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll do my best to keep with the monthly updates, but that's contingent on my hand healing.

Excuse me, someone's pulling on my sleeve-

"Onii-chan? Where's Bah-zah-kaah?"

Oh, bugger.


End file.
